


It's for a case, John

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Case Fic, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Quando Sherlock e John vengono inviati sotto copertura per indagare su un caso di ricatto, viene loro richiesto più di quanto si aspettassero. A volte il modo migliore per fare progressi è spingersi semplicemente oltre.Dal capitolo 1:"Mi scuserò più tardi, ora stai solo al gioco, va bene?" Queste furono le ultime parole mormorate frettolosamente che John udì prima che il suo coinquilino schiacciasse le labbra più o meno contro le sue e tre uomini con i fucili irrompessero attraverso la porta. John fece un respiro allarmato dal naso mentre Sherlock lo girava leggermente, bloccando gli uomini dalla sua vista.Tutto sommato, pensò John, il piano di stasera per entrare nello studio del Lord non stava andando esattamente come programmato.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	1. Qualcuno ha fatto qualcosa di cattivo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooManyChoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyChoices/gifts).
  * A translation of [It's for a case, John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564057) by [TooManyChoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyChoices/pseuds/TooManyChoices). 



> La storia non è betata, quindi ogni errore è colpa mia, ma un grazie speciale va a [**Eloriee**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee), luce del faro nei mari tempestosi dei miei dubbi ❤

**36 ore prima**

"Quindi questi membri del Parlamento vengono ricattati. Con cosa?"

"Mycroft non l’ha detto, il che mi fa pensare che probabilmente sarà qualcosa di deliziosamente perverso." Sherlock sorrise mentre prendeva la tazza di tè che gli veniva offerta.

"E perché, esattamente, pensa che tu e io dovremmo andare a risolvere il problema? Di recente non ha fatto nulla per meritarsi qualche favore da te," chiese John, immergendo un biscotto d’avena nella sua tazza. "L’ha fatto?"

Sherlock sembrò evasivo. "Potrebbe esserci stata un'offerta di adempiere a un certo obbligo familiare in un momento futuro."

"Che cosa ti ha offerto, Sherlock?"

"Niente di eccezionale..."

"Sherlock!"

"È il mio turno di ospitare mia madre e mio padre la prossima volta che verranno a Londra. Mycroft si è offerto di farlo lui."

John emise un sospiro frustrato. "Sei un figlio di merda, Sherlock. I tuoi genitori sono adorabili."

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle in modo vago: "A piccole dosi John, MOLTO a piccole dosi. Proseguendo, abbiamo i biglietti per il treno di questo pomeriggio. La tenuta è destinata a ricchi clienti che desiderano ‘allontanarsi dalla città’, che è un altro modo di dire ‘occhi indiscreti’. Ci arriveremo stasera tardi e potremo valutare la situazione al mattino."

"Allora è meglio che vada a fare i bagagli."

**26 ore fa**

Il viaggio in treno per la tenuta era stato tranquillo e la cena, un lussureggiante banchetto per gentile concessione di Lord and Lady Castorbridge e senza dubbio finanziata da Mycroft, era piacevolmente accomodata nello stomaco di John.

Si distese edonisticamente sopra la trapunta del suo letto matrimoniale. Per un cambiamento raro e piacevole, nessuno aveva pensato che i due uomini avrebbero dormito nella stessa stanza e, di conseguenza, lui e Sherlock erano stati sistemati in suite corrispondenti sui lati opposti di un corridoio nell'ala est. Nonostante riuscisse a capire sempre di più perché le persone saltassero alle conclusioni su di loro, in realtà non stavano ‘scopando come conigli da anni’ e invece sembravano essere scivolati in un'amicizia stretta e armoniosa che includeva condividere i bagni e il tè, e _non_ includeva saltarsi addosso ogni volta che venivano lasciati soli insieme.

Non che l'escalation nella loro relazione avrebbe disturbato John. Non era tanto cieco da lasciarsi sfuggire le evidenti attrattive di Sherlock, o il fatto che l'interesse sessuale del detective si orientasse chiaramente più sugli uomini che sulle donne. Era più che sembrava che in qualche modo avessero mancato la loro opportunità. Non riusciva a capire con precisione _quando_ sarebbe stato il momento giusto, solo che se c’era mai stato, allora la natura frenetica e pericolosa delle loro vite si era messa in mezzo.

Gli occhi di John si stavano semplicemente chiudendo quando Sherlock scivolò attraverso la porta e la richiuse piano dietro di sé.

"John. John! Svegliati."

John si sollevò sui gomiti. "Cosa? Qualunque cosa sia, non può aspettare fino al mattino?"

"No. Dai, voglio fare un giro." Sherlock fece una pausa per un momento e scrutò la stanza. "È strano," mormorò.

"Cosa?"

"La tua stanza è identica alla mia, un'immagine speculare esatta." Sherlock si alzò, tornando alla porta. “Letto, specchio sulla parete di fronte, divano sotto la finestra. Esattamente la stessa." La sua fronte si corrugò nella riflessione.

"Non così strano, queste sono le suite degli ospiti. Probabilmente sono state progettate in questo modo."

"Anche così..." Sherlock si strofinò una mano sulla fronte. “C'è qualcosa nel layout, non solo nelle stanze..."

John si alzò dal letto. "Ti verrà in mente, dagli tempo. Succede sempre." Raggiungendolo sulla porta, gli mise una mano gentile sul braccio. "Ora, andiamo a trovare qualche casino in cui gettarci."

Sherlock sorrise e aprì la porta.

**23 ore fa**

Un accurato ficcanasare aveva rivelato molto poco, salvo un imprevisto momento di tensione nella dispensa mentre uno degli ospiti frugava nel frigorifero per uno spuntino a tarda notte. Stavano tornando nelle loro stanze quando Sherlock tentò la porta della biblioteca e la trovò chiusa a chiave. Se c'era qualcosa che era garantito suscitasse l'interesse del detective era una stanza chiusa a chiave, e questa non fece eccezione. Inginocchiandosi per guardare la serratura mentre John rimaneva in guardia, Sherlock fece una serie di tentativi prima di dichiarare che era al di là delle sue capacità e che avrebbero avuto bisogno della chiave.

Guardando l'orologio, John soffocò uno sbadiglio mentre Sherlock si alzava in piedi.

"Forse dovremmo tornare indietro, è quasi l'una. Tu puoi dormire e io posso pensarci un po'." Sherlock iniziò a ricondurli attraverso il labirinto di corridoi verso le loro stanze prima di fermarsi a un incrocio, guardando pensieroso in entrambe le direzioni.

"Che cos'è?" John aveva visto la testa di Sherlock sollevarsi, come se avesse annusato un indizio nella brezza.

"Qualcosa..." Sherlock si fermò un momento. "Aspetta qui." Camminò all’indietro nel corridoio e poi tornò sui suoi passi prima di proseguire verso le porte della loro suite e tornare indietro di nuovo. "C'è qualcosa..." Sherlock sospirò. "L'ho quasi avuto, lo sento."

"Qualunque cosa sia, io sento il bisogno di dormire. Quindi ci vediamo domani mattina. Prova a riposarti, ok?"

Sherlock annuì, distratto mentre si dirigevano verso i loro letti separati.

**19 ore fa**

"John... svegliati."

"V'via... Non sono di turno fino a dopo pranzo."

"John..." Un dito gentile gli sfiorò la guancia, strappandolo da un sogno piuttosto piacevole. "Svegliati."

Gli occhi di John si aprirono per fissare quelli di Sherlock, a pochi centimetri di distanza sul cuscino accanto a lui. Era da tempo diventato immune al risveglio nelle situazioni più improbabili e, a parte un leggero corrugarsi della fronte, la stretta vicinanza del suo coinquilino fece ben poco per spaventarlo.

"Che ore sono, Sherlock?"

"Sono passate le 5 del mattino." Sherlock sussurrò: "L'ho capito." I suoi occhi brillavano di trionfo.

"Hai capito cosa?" John si stirò pigramente, mentre i resti del sonno scivolavano via.

"Le stanze... so perché sono disposte in questo modo." La voce di Sherlock era bassa e intima.

"Hmmm?"

"Gli specchi, John. Sono finestre a senso unico."

"Perché?"

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Perdonerò questa domanda sulla base del fatto che ti sei appena svegliato e che di solito non saresti così stupido."

John sbuffò una risata mite. “Ti ringrazio. L'idiota può comunque avere una risposta?"

"Ricatto, John. C'è un’intercapedine dietro gli specchi, mi aspetto che loro possano filmare gli ospiti."

"Quindi gli ospiti vengono qui e..."

"Sssì..." rispose Sherlock con uno sfacciato sguardo lascivo.

"E questi li filmano..." John lanciò un’occhiata verso lo specchio di fronte al letto.

"Sssì." Sherlock vi accennò con un inarcarsi delle sopracciglia.

"Oh," rispose John, sembrando a disagio.

"Non preoccuparti, John, dubito fortemente che i ricattatori troveranno qualcosa di degno di nota in qualsiasi attività solitaria che potresti aver intrapreso ieri sera di ritorno a letto."

"Sì... Ti ringrazio." John arrossì e gettò indietro le coperte, zampettando a piedi nudi verso il bagno.

**5 ore fa**

La giornata trascorse senza incidenti. Null’altro fu detto delle stanze, degli specchi o della chiave richiesta per accedere alla biblioteca. John aveva quasi concluso che Sherlock aveva deciso a sfavore di un altro tentativo con la porta finché durante la cena non gli prese silenziosamente la mano sotto il tavolo e, mentre a lui andava di traverso la zuppa per il tocco inaspettato, gli premette una chiave nel palmo.

Sherlock si avvicinò e gli sussurrò con tono intimo: "Sorridi e ridi come se ti avessi appena dato un suggerimento molto inappropriato. Fidati di me, è importante."

John alzò le sopracciglia, ma ciononostante ridacchiò mentre scuoteva la testa, sogghignando verso di lui.

Sherlock si sporse di nuovo, più vicino questa volta, sfregandogli il naso sui capelli dietro l'orecchio. Il respiro caldo fece rabbrividire John, ma l'adrenalina che improvvisamente gli scorreva nelle vene aveva più a che fare con la minaccia implicita di pericolo di Sherlock che con l'eccitazione, anche se avrebbe mentito se avesse negato qualsiasi reazione.

"Ho ricevuto un messaggio da Mycroft." La voce di Sherlock era bassa e soffocata tra i capelli di John. “Hanno ripescato dal Tamigi i corpi di due membri del parlamento, tutto questo è appena diventato molto più pericoloso."

John ansimò, e poi per coprire l’errore mentre gli occhi si voltavano verso di loro, inclinò la testa come per incoraggiare l'attenzione di Sherlock al collo.

Sherlock vi si strofinò di nuovo, avvicinandosi e simulando entusiasmo per la risposta di John. "Dobbiamo entrare in quella biblioteca. Ci devono essere film o almeno foto. Qualcosa che possiamo usare."

John annuì, apparentemente in risposta a una domanda che gli altri non avevano potuto udire, prima di allontanare con delicatezza il detective, staccandoselo dal collo, ridendo goffamente e voltandosi verso il loro ospite.

Si alzò e si scusò. “Mi dispiace, dovrei congratularmi con voi per la qualità del vostro vino, il mio partner di solito non è così sensibile. Penso che, per il bene di tutti, sia meglio che lo accompagni a letto."

Sherlock, raccogliendo l’imbeccata, si alzò incerto e vacillò in direzione di John, posandogli una mano possessiva sul braccio. “Mmmm, letto. Sembra un'idea eccellente," e ci aggiunse un occhiolino salace per buona misura.

John arrossì, non del tutto per lo spettacolo e condusse Sherlock via dalla stanza e su per le scale fino alle loro suite.

**4 ore fa**

Sherlock si accasciò contro John, le braccia drappeggiate languidamente attorno all'uomo più basso, la testa appoggiata nell'angolo in cui il suo collo incontrava la spalla.

"Sospetto che siamo sorvegliati," mormorò Sherlock. “Portami a letto e usciremo di soppiatto quando la casa si sistemerà per la notte."

"Scusa?" squittì John, concentrandosi più che altro sulla prima parte della frase di Sherlock.

" _Mettimi_ a letto... scusa... _Mettimi_ a letto." Sherlock ridacchiò contro il collo di John. “Anche se... Se sei aperto all'idea..."

Colpito dalla ridicolaggine del suggerimento, data la situazione e il fatto che erano quasi certamente osservati, la risatina gentile di John si trasformò presto in una risata calorosa. Avvolse le braccia attorno al suo amico e lo guidò verso il letto. “Per quanto allettante possa essere la proposta, Sherlock, se vuoi insistere nella tua finzione di essere ubriaco fradicio, qualsiasi filmato ottenuto sulla tua performance sarebbe ben al di sotto delle mie aspettative su di te."

Sherlock si arrestò lungo il tragitto verso il letto e si girò verso John, la speranza e il desiderio che combattevano con la confusione sul suo volto. “Pensavo che tu non..."

John si fece più vicino. “Non è il momento o il luogo migliore per questa conversazione, ma per amor di chiarezza, va tutto bene, Sherlock." Piazzò un rapido bacio sulla guancia del detective. “Andrebbe TUTTO bene, solo perché tu lo sappia."

John fece infilare Sherlock nel letto, deliziandosi del sottile rossore rimasto sulle sue guance e del respiro leggermente affrettato. Seduto sul lato del letto, per rafforzare la finzione per chiunque stesse guardando, John abbassò la faccia su quella di Sherlock, le labbra che si libravano le une sulle altre.

"Buonanotte, amore." Le parole gli scivolarono con facilità dalla bocca sorprendendoli entrambi e John si chiese se lui sembrasse sbalordito come Sherlock. Sperando di evitare qualsiasi risposta che potesse mandare in frantumi l'illusione, John annullò lo spazio e baciò rapidamente Sherlock sulla guancia prima di tirarsi indietro e alzarsi dal letto.

"Riposati, parleremo domani mattina." John girò la maniglia della porta e, con il cuore in gola, aprì la porta.

"Notte, John,” riuscì a dire debolmente Sherlock dopo che la porta si fu richiusa. “Dormi bene".

**1 ora prima**

Tre ore, pensò John. Sembravano più come tre anni. Si ripeté le parole ancora e ancora nella mente. Ciò che era iniziato come un semplice stratagemma, forse con uno svergognato flirtare buttato lì, in qualche modo era sfuggito al controllo e John si era lasciato scappare quella tenerezza senza pensare. _Buonanotte amore_... AMORE... Stupido, così stupido da parte sua.

Giacque nell'oscurità, completamente vestito, chiedendosi se potesse convincere Sherlock che era stata una recita, sapendo che tanto valeva provare a convincerlo che lui era il Presidente degli Stati Uniti. Quell'uomo vedeva tutto, sapeva... tutto.

Il clic quasi silenzioso del chiavistello e la leggera brezza allertarono John ancor prima che il peso di Sherlock facesse abbassare il letto.

"Pronto?" La voce familiare non conteneva altro che il solito entusiasmo per la caccia. Sherlock allungò una mano e John la prese con gratitudine e sfruttò lo slancio per alzarsi dal letto.

Mentre s’inoltravano lungo il corridoio, John mormorò piano: "Senti, Sherlock, riguardo a prima."

"Dopo."

"Sì, giusto... solo..."

"Dopo!" sibilò Sherlock. “Per favore, John... più tardi."

John cadde di nuovo nel silenzio, camminando più veloce mentre Sherlock allungava il passo. Quando raggiunse la porta, John restituì la chiave che Sherlock gli aveva passato prima e, con un lieve click, la serratura si arrese e scivolarono nella stanza.

Tirando fuori un paio di torce dalle tasche, Sherlock gliene tese una e si diresse verso i casellari iniziando la ricerca di prove incriminanti. John si spostò dal lato opposto della stanza, cercando scomparti segreti e cassetti nascosti lungo gli scaffali. Non trovandone nessuno, si unì a Sherlock, frugando nel primo cassetto mentre Sherlock si inginocchiava ai suoi piedi cercando nelle cartelline vicino al pavimento.

John stava ancora sistematicamente scorrendo i fascicoli quando Sherlock chiuse il proprio cassetto e si spostò alla scrivania. Aveva a malapena aperto un cassetto prima che la luce si accendesse e il suono di una sirena lontana li avvertisse di un allarme che avevano chiaramente innescato.

"Accidenti," imprecò sottovoce. “Accidenti. Che stupido, ero distratto e non ho controllato il cassetto. John, quassù, veloce." Gli rivolse un gesto. “Togliti la camicia... in fretta."

Mentre John stava strappando il maglione e la camicia, sentì il suono di carte e altri materiali spinti via dal piano della scrivania e quando guardò di nuovo, Sherlock aveva liberato uno spazio sull'ampia superficie di mogano e si stava affrettando a chiudere i cassetti.

"Qui sopra, John, ora. Se non riusciamo a venderci questa, raggiungeremo quegli uomini nel Tamigi."

**Adesso**

"Mi scuserò più tardi, ora stai solo al gioco, va bene?" Le labbra di Sherlock si schiacciarono contro quelle di John mentre lo sollevava di peso sulla scrivania, incasinava in fretta i capelli di entrambi e s’incastrava tra le sue gambe, bloccandogli la visuale della porta.

"Gentiluomini." La voce dalla porta pretendeva attenzione e Sherlock si voltò a guardarli.

"Oh. Sembra che abbiamo attirato un pubblico, John. Non proprio una cosa che fa per me, temo. Forse dovremmo ritirarci nella mia stanza e continuare in privato." Sherlock offrì una mano a John e lui scivolò giù dalla scrivania.

"Hanno delle pistole, Sherlock. Puntate su di noi," aggiunse John in tono collaborativo.

"Sì, posso vederlo. Mi dispiace, signori, è possibile che abbiamo attivato un allarme nel nostro... entusiasmo." Il tono di Sherlock conteneva un tocco di contrizione e compiacimento. Persino John stava cominciando a credere di essersi impegnato in qualche subdola pomiciata sulla scrivania del Lord.

Una delle guardie fece segno agli altri di abbassare le armi e si mosse per controllare i cassetti, che Sherlock aveva chiuso non appena era suonato l'allarme.

Con aria scettica, fece un cenno ai due uomini: "Andatevene da qui. Questa porta avrebbe dovuto essere chiusa a chiave, quindi non so come siate entrati qui, ma vi suggerisco di tenere le vostre..." la guardia sogghignò. “... attività nelle vostre camere per il resto del soggiorno."

Quando Sherlock e John raggiunsero le loro stanze, c'era un’effervescente risatina nervosa che minacciava di sfuggire alle labbra di John. Pensò che a questo punto si sarebbero separati, quindi fu sorpreso quando Sherlock aprì la propria porta e si girò per afferrargli il braccio e trascinarcelo attraverso.

"Stanno ancora guardando, dobbiamo renderlo credibile." Sherlock spinse John verso il letto e quando il suo intento non fu subito chiaro, gli agganciò un piede attorno alla caviglia e lo spinse in modo che si sedesse pesantemente sul bordo.

"Sherlock...?"

"Shhh... sto pensando." Sherlock sembrava angosciato e indeciso, guardandosi intorno nella stanza prima di prendere a quanto pareva una decisione e cadere in ginocchio ai piedi di John, sussurrando: "Non c’è nient'altro da fare. Devi solo saperlo, John, questo non l’ho pianificato. Ti do la mia parola, questo _non era_ uno stratagemma."

Sherlock gli fece scorrere le mani sulle cosce, fermandosi in cima dove la piega della gamba incontrava l'anca, e alzò lo sguardo con aria di scusa. “Se hai un'idea migliore, ora è il momento di tirarla fuori, perché questo è il mio massimo."

Guardando le mani di Sherlock che gli si spostavano sulla cintura, il detective ancora in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, John ebbe un momento d’illuminazione. “Oh, non puoi intendere..." riuscì a dire roco.

"Sorridi. Si suppone che questo dovrebbe piacerti," disse Sherlock mentre allentava la fibbia. “Rilassati, farò io tutto il lavoro."

"Tutto il... non puoi, Sherlock. Io..." John era sull’orlo di un attacco di panico, con gli occhi spalancati e mentre lo guardava negli occhi, poteva vedere il disagio di Sherlock ben chiaro sul suo viso.

Sherlock emise un lungo respiro lento e gli appoggiò per un momento la fronte sul ginocchio, nascondendo gli occhi prima di alzare di nuovo la testa. Sollevandosi, si sporse in avanti come ad avvicinare i loro volti per un bacio. “John," disse dolcemente, la voce quasi impercettibile "Se sul serio trovi l'idea che io ti faccia questo peggiore della morte, allora dì la parola." Sherlock sbatté adagio le palpebre, gli occhi che frugavano in quelli di John, cercando una sorta di rassicurazione.

Tutti i dubbi di John dipendevano da una semplice domanda. Questo li avrebbe cambiati, sapeva che l’avrebbe fatto, e se avesse rovinato la loro amicizia, allora in tutta onestà pensava che la morte potesse essere preferibile. Doveva chiedere. A voce bassa e intima, sussurrò: "Lo hai desiderato? Anche prima di stasera, questo è qualcosa che hai desiderato, Sherlock?"

Gli occhi di Sherlock riflessero la luce fioca della stanza. “Non con un pubblico, ma sì. Da un bel po’ di tempo," rispose semplicemente.

John allungò una mano per annodarla nei riccioli scuri, chiudendo il divario tra i loro volti per un bacio frettoloso prima di ritrarsi di nuovo. “Allora al diavolo il pubblico. Questo è tutto ciò che avevo bisogno di sapere."

Mentre Sherlock ricadeva di nuovo sui talloni, John gli mise un dito sotto il mento e lo inclinò verso l'alto, assicurandosi che potesse guardarlo negli occhi. “Sherlock..."

Il detective restò immobile, la preoccupazione chiara ma sovrastata da un senso di speranza.

"Anch’io... da un bel po’ di tempo," lo rassicurò John con un sorriso.

Dita agili lo liberarono dai jeans, l'aria fresca della notte gli strappò un piccolo sussulto.

"Non preoccuparti, non mordo." Sherlock alzò scherzosamente lo sguardo mentre gli circondava la base del pene con le dita e disegnava tracce leggere sulla punta.

"Oh, per l'amor di Dio, solo... Oh... Dio." Il tono irritato di John svanì quando fu inghiottito da un bruciante calore umido mentre Sherlock affondava la bocca sulla punta, leccandola tutt’intorno. Ogni dubbio che aveva sulla sua capacità di rispondere sotto lo sguardo attento di quelli dietro lo specchio svanì insieme a qualsiasi altro pensiero razionale al di là delle sensazioni nel suo inguine.

Sherlock si staccò per un attimo e John gemette. Sherlock mormorò, il respiro caldo che gli danzava sulla pelle umida. “Chiudi gli occhi se lo specchio ti dà fastidio. Immagina di essere a casa." Alzò gli occhi, catturando quelli di John. “È quello che sto facendo io," aggiunse con un sorriso ironico.

Ma chiudere gli occhi fu la cosa più lontana dalla sua mente quando ritornò la sensazione calda e umida. Non erano i goffi e imbarazzanti pompini dell'università. Sherlock sapeva chiaramente cosa stava facendo, curvando la lingua, stimolando e stuzzicando prima di chiudere completamente la bocca e scivolare giù per la lunghezza, portandolo in profondità nella gola.

John guardò attraverso la stanza, incantato dalla vista della chioma scura riflessa nello specchio, che si muoveva delicatamente sul suo cavallo. La distesa ampia ed elegante della schiena nuda di Sherlock contrastava con la pelle più dorata delle cosce di John, che la racchiudevano da entrambi i lati, peli biondo scuro tra cui si annidavano ricchi boccoli. John si osservò mentre muoveva una mano per tuffarla tra i riccioli e si morse il labbro quando Sherlock mugolò per la sensazione.

I fianchi di John ora si contraevano di loro iniziativa, cercando inconsciamente di sollevarsi dal materasso per spingere nella bocca di Sherlock, che gli fece scivolare le mani sotto le cosce, afferrandole e incoraggiando il movimento.

John aveva dimenticato lo specchio, aveva dimenticato la stanza, aveva dimenticato qualsiasi cosa tranne la talentuosa bocca di Sherlock e il piacere crescente che gli bruciava le vene ad ogni spinta in quella bocca stupenda. Strinse più forte le dita tra i capelli di Sherlock e rabbrividì mentre lui gemeva gloriosamente per l’accresciuta tensione, spingendo John incredibilmente più in profondità e raddoppiando i suoi sforzi.

"Sherlock, sono vicino..." Gli tirò i capelli. “Ti verrò in bocca se non..." riuscì a balbettare.

Mentre Sherlock si allontanava, John ebbe solo un attimo per rimpiangere la sua generosità di spirito prima che Sherlock si tuffasse di nuovo su tutta la sua lunghezza e deglutisse intorno alla punta, travolgendo John con la sorpresa e la sensazione.

"Cristo!... Venendo..." grugnì John, con gli spasmi lo scuotevano mentre Sherlock inghiottiva di nuovo intorno a lui, le mani serrate sulle sue cosce e la testa immobile mentre John sussultava ancora e ancora, gli occhi serrati e la bocca aperta in muta beatitudine.

John aprì gli occhi quando sentì Sherlock staccarsi con cautela, la sensazione della ricrescita della barba contro l'ipersensibile interno delle sue cosce e sentì l'uomo deglutire prima di aprire la bocca per ansimare, il respiro caldo un po’ troppo intenso sulla pelle delicata.

"Dio, Sherlock... Quello era... Dio... Vieni qui, vieni qui." John tirò vanamene i capelli di Sherlock, le sue spalle, qualunque cosa potesse raggiungere. D’improvviso disperato per averlo vicino.

Sherlock si alzò su gambe instabili prima di cadere a faccia in giù sul letto accanto a John, con una risatina esausta che gli rimbombava in petto.

"Cosa c'è di così divertente?" riuscì a dire John.

"Non avevo idea che tu fossi un così bravo attore, John," borbottò Sherlock, abbastanza piano da poter essere sentito solo da lui. "Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che ti sia piaciuto."

John rise e sbatté selvaggiamente una mano sul materasso in direzione di Sherlock. “Sta’ zitto. Un giocatore è bravo quanto la sua squadra. La mia prestazione è stata ispirata dall'entusiasmo del mio co-protagonista."

Sherlock si schiarì la gola, ancora un po’ rauco e borbottò. “Vorrei ringraziare l'Accademia... per questa opportunità... di succhiare il mio coinquilino."

John ridacchiò infantilmente prima di chiedere in tono più serio: "Allora... e adesso?"

"Adesso, John, dormiamo. Domani faremo nuovi piani."


	2. Nuovo giorno, nuovi piani

Per la seconda mattina di fila, John aprì gli occhi sul viso del suo coinquilino sul cuscino opposto. A differenza della mattina precedente, tuttavia, quando i viticci del sonno se ne andarono, John sorrise pigramente ricordando come erano finiti nello stesso letto questa volta.

**6 ore fa**

Quando le risatine si erano calmate, si erano tuffati nel bagno, in apparenza per farsi una doccia, ma ancora più importante per riunirsi nella relativa privacy che quella stanza forniva.

Quando John fu entrato, ebbe chiuso la porta della doccia e aperto i rubinetti, ruppe il ghiaccio il più casualmente possibile. “Quindi... è successo."

Sherlock sbuffò mentre si appoggiava al tavolino da toeletta. “Un eufemismo, se ne ho mai sentito uno. Tu stai bene? Ho pensato che con tutta la cosa del... ‘non gay’, potresti essere sull'orlo di una sorta di crisi esistenziale."

"Sì, così potrei usarlo come un modo per evitare attenzioni indesiderate. Per la cronaca, ‘non gay’ non significa necessariamente etero. Mi piace pensarlo come ‘mantenere aperte le mie opzioni’."

"Be’, di certo le tue opzioni prima sembravano piuttosto aperte."

"Zitto... Non ti ho sentito lamentarti." Le parole di John non contenevano animosità.

Sherlock rise. “Be’, non potevo. Avevo la bocca piena."

"Sembrava un buon modo per zittirti." John aprì la porta della doccia. “Entra qui."

"Perché?"

John alzò un sopracciglio. “Perché," John lanciò un’occhiata valutativa al corpo del suo partner. “Non ci sono telecamere qui dentro e qualcuno..." annuì in direzione di Sherlock. “... si merita un po’ di quid-pro-quo."

John guardò mentre Sherlock s’immobilizzava e sbatteva lentamente le palpebre prima di lasciar cadere i pantaloni e le mutande con fretta non dissimulata e si trovava esposto alla luce del piccolo bagno, esitando prima che John allungasse una mano per dargli il benvenuto sotto il getto.

Chiudendo la porta dietro di loro, John si sporse e baciò delicatamente Sherlock sulle labbra. “Non ho avuto la possibilità di farlo come si deve in biblioteca."

Mentre l'acqua gli precipitava sulla testa, appiattendogli i riccioli, Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo su John. “Sembra che siamo riusciti a sistemare le cose nel modo sbagliato."

"In che modo?"

"Be’, ci siamo trasferiti insieme. Ti ho fatto godere e ora arriviamo ai baci. Sembra... all'indietro."

John schiacciò Sherlock contro la parete della doccia, sogghignando quando le piastrelle fredde alle sue spalle strapparono all'uomo più alto uno squittio sorpreso. “Be’, mi hai respinto quella prima notte da Angelo."

"L'ho fatto, non è vero? E la gente mi chiama intelligente," scherzò Sherlock, con le mani sui fianchi di John, tracciando piccoli cerchi con i pollici.

"Sherlock..."

"Mmmmh?"

"Sta' zitto." John avvicinò di nuovo le labbra a quelle di Sherlock e si premette contro il suo corpo nudo, interrompendo effettivamente la conversazione.

**Adesso**

Gli occhi di Sherlock si aprirono adagio e sbatté le palpebre mentre riaffluiva la consapevolezza. “Buongiorno." La voce profonda era ancora un po’ gracchiante per il sonno.

"Lo è di certo."

"Stai ancora bene?" chiese Sherlock piano.

"Non potrei star meglio. Tu?" John sorrise disinvolto.

Sherlock rispose con un sogghigno che comunicava più delle parole e rotolò fuori dal letto per stiracchiarsi e muoversi silenziosamente verso il bagno, nudo e spudorato nella luce del mattino.

"Non usare tutta l'acqua calda," gridò John.

La testa di Sherlock spuntò dal telaio della porta. “Sarai così irritabile ogni mattina, o solo dopo che avremo fatto sesso?" Si tirò di nuovo dentro prima che il cuscino potesse raggiungerlo in faccia.

John si sdraiò nel letto. Sarebbe stato facile, troppo facile, perdere di vista il fatto che qui avevano ancora un lavoro da svolgere. All'improvviso, così travolti l'uno dall'altro, avevano perso di vista il fatto che c'erano due uomini morti in un obitorio a causa di tutto ciò che accadeva qui nella tenuta. Mentre Sherlock faceva la doccia, John ripassò ciò che sapevano:

  * I membri del Parlamento venivano ricattati
  * Le stanze venivano monitorate e molto probabilmente filmate
  * Pertanto, il ricatto probabilmente riguardava attività avvenute nelle stanze
  * Qualunque informazione fosse contenuta nello studio ‘bloccato’, era abbastanza importante far arrivare di corsa uomini armati al suono all'allarme
  * Pertanto, avevano bisogno di rientrare e terminare la ricerca.



Soddisfatto delle sue conclusioni, John si prese un momento per ricompensarsi ammirando Sherlock mentre tornava dalla doccia. Stava asciugandosi i capelli, goccioline d'acqua vaganti gli indugiavano ancora sulle spalle, riflettendo la luce in quello che John privatamente pensava fosse un modo piuttosto seducente.

"Tutto tuo," Sherlock mormorò da sotto l'asciugamano che gli copriva la testa.

"Dio, lo spero," rispose John, con voce roca.

Tirando via l'asciugamano, lui lanciò un'occhiata al suo partner, gli occhi confusi e poi scintillanti di allegria. “Il bagno, John. Volevo dire che il bagno ora è tutto tuo."

"Sicuro?" John si leccò le labbra.

Sherlock si arrampicò sul letto a carponi per incombere su John. “Allettante." Si chinò per posargli un bacio dolce ma insistente sulle labbra. “Ma abbiamo del lavoro da fare e ci aspetteranno a colazione."

John emise un sospiro teatrale e si trascinò fuori dal letto con un sorriso sfrontato, dirigendosi verso la propria doccia.

Venti minuti dopo si sedettero fianco a fianco nel salone della colazione. Sebbene non venisse menzionato nulla, John avrebbe potuto giurare che il loro ospite sfoggiasse un ghigno di derisione. Stronzo giudicante, pensò John. Se sua Signoria aveva problemi con le relazioni omosessuali, allora buona fortuna a lui. Non era illegale e, per quanto riguardava John, non era neppure immorale. Ciò che facevano gli adulti consenzienti erano affari loro e il resto del mondo poteva andare a impiccarsi.

Ma quello gli diede qualche idea su quale potesse essere il materiale da ricatto. Essere legale era molto lontano da ciò che poteva essere definito accettabile in alcuni ambienti. Se Lord Castorbridge aveva intenzionalmente incastrato membri del governo e usava le prove contro di loro con la minaccia di rovinar loro la carriera, si sarebbero spiegate molte cose. Ma perché ucciderli? Non aveva senso.

Guardando Sherlock, fu contento di vederlo servirsi felicemente una terza porzione di uova. Era chiaro che le attività notturne avevano avuto un effetto positivo sul suo appetito e John nascose un sorriso compiaciuto dietro un pezzo di toast.

"Pensavo che oggi potremmo esplorare la tenuta, John, se va bene senza i nostri ospiti?" Guardò verso capotavola, gli occhi luminosi e innocenti. "Ho sentito che avete una piscina?"

"Oh sì!” esclamò Lady Castorbridge. “C'è una sala da biliardo e una sauna all'estremità meridionale della proprietà. Gli ospiti l’adorano. Prendete le chiavi al bancone all'ingresso.”

Lord Castorbridge si schiarì la voce un po’ troppo forte per essere educato e lasciò il tavolo senza dire una parola, con un evidente cipiglio.

Terminato l'ultimo goccio di tè, John e Sherlock fecero una rapida deviazione nelle loro stanze, afferrando costumi da bagno e un paio di asciugamani prima di dirigersi attraverso l'atrio verso i vasti giardini.

"Non sono sicuro che la piscina venga monitorata, quindi dovremmo cogliere l'occasione per pianificare i nostri prossimi passi." Sherlock era in pantaloni e maniche di camicia, arrotolate fino ai gomiti sotto il caldo sole estivo. Era un look insolitamente informale per lui e John pensava che il cambio dal suo solito completo ‘abito da lavoro’ di completo e Belstaff gli stesse bene.

"Hai qualche idea, naturalmente?" John teneva il passo al suo fianco.

"Lady Castorbridge ha menzionato il fatto di portarci a caccia oggi pomeriggio. Pensavo che potessimo trarne vantaggio."

"La caccia? Non fa proprio per me. Non ho mai sentito neanche te manifestare interesse."

"Non m’interessa affatto cacciare. Tuttavia, ho un interesse nel far uscire la gente da casa e lasciare te dentro. Pensavo che la tua ‘vecchia ferita di guerra’ potesse essere una buona scusa per evitare la gita."

John annuì. “E cosa faccio, esattamente?"

"Be’," Sherlock fece una pausa e si girò. “Riporto la chiave di studio dove l'ho trovata per non destare sospetti, ma posso dirti dove si trova. Poi, è solo questione di aspettare fino a quando il gruppo della caccia se ne va, tornando furtivamente nello studio, prendendo le chiavette USB che ho visto nel cassetto prima che fossimo scoperti, trasmettendo le informazioni a Mycroft tramite il tuo laptop, tornando indietro e rimettendo a posto la chiave. Semplice, davvero."

John sbatté le palpebre. “Semplice? Ci sono ogni sorta di cose che possono andare storte in quel piano, lo sai?"

Sherlock posò una mano ferma sul bicipite di John. “Quello lo so, John, ma conosco anche te. Non ho dubbi che tu possa farlo." Sherlock gli sorrise. “Nessun dubbio."

John sospirò e scosse la testa. “Va bene... Guidami passo a passo."

Dopo una spiegazione meticolosa, durante la quale John sottolineò ogni difetto cui riuscì a pensare e Sherlock lavorò con calma in miglioramenti del piano, continuarono il loro cammino verso la sala della piscina. Un edificio in stucco bianco incastonato tra gli alberi conteneva la grande piscina coperta e una sauna più piccola in legno. Chiudendo a chiave la porta dietro di sé, ebbero il posto tutto per loro.

Per chiunque guardasse, i due uomini vagarono semplicemente nella stanza familiarizzando con l’ambiente. In realtà la loro esplorazione fu molto più pratica, alla ricerca di telecamere e microfoni e Sherlock emise un sospiro di sollievo quando conclusero che lo spazio era pulito.

"Pensavo davvero che avrebbero avuto qualcosa qui. Forse il materiale raccolto nelle camere da letto contiene prove più affidabili. In ogni caso, la loro svista è a nostro vantaggio." Sherlock lasciò cadere gli asciugamani su una panchina. “Ti va di nuotare?"

"Pensavo che non l’avresti mai chiesto. Questi non ci serviranno." John si gettò alle spalle il costume da bagno e lasciò cadere i jeans sul pavimento piastrellato prima di sfilarsi la camicia da sopra la testa.

"Oh... Dottor Watson, impavido libertino. Nuotare nudo? Qualunque cosa potrebbe dire sua Signoria?" I pantaloni di Sherlock si unirono rapidamente alla crescente pila di vestiti.

"Allora hai colto lo sguardo a colazione? Pensavo che l’avresti notato."

"Sì. Penso che possiamo tranquillamente dire chi c'è dietro al problema qui. Abbiamo solo bisogno di quelle prove e possiamo tornare a casa." Sherlock si avvicinò al bordo della piscina e si tuffò dentro con grazia, l'acqua che s’increspava appena attorno alla sua forma agile.

"Esibizionista," mormorò John prima di saltare meno elegantemente nella parte bassa e pagaiare in acque più profonde.

Sherlock emerse davanti a John, sbucando dalla superfice con i riccioli scuri appiattiti e lisciati dall'acqua. “Avevamo una piscina dove sono cresciuto. Mi manca, mi piaceva molto nuotare." Guizzò senza sforzo attorno intorno a John, le mani larghe che separavano l’acqua e lo spingevano avanti mentre John si sforzava di girarsi sul posto e guardare.

"Quindi tu sei una ninfa delle acque e io sono più di un'ancora per barche," brontolò John. “... fantastico."

Sherlock gli tornò di fronte. “Penso che tu sia più una boa di navigazione. Permanente e fissa, ma essenziale per coloro che viaggiano per mare."

"Signor Holmes... sta cercando di sedurmi?"

"Funziona?" rise Sherlock.

"Oh sì..." disse roco John e si protese verso Sherlock, che si allontanò da lui, mettendo la lunghezza di un corpo tra di loro.

"Allora vieni a prendermi." Sherlock lo invitò con un gesto, le dita che si curvavano in un cenno di richiamo.

"Stronzo... vieni qui." John pagaiò verso di lui per essere di nuovo evitato quando era solo a un dito di distanza.

"Lavoraci su, John..." lo chiamò Sherlock da mezza piscina di distanza. “So che ti piace una sfida."  
"Quello che mi piace..." John avviò un goffo ma efficace stile libero nella piscina. “... è pomiciare il più grande detective del mondo... ma anche dargli un pugno in faccia sta iniziando a suonare abbastanza bene."

Sherlock scomparve di nuovo sott’acqua e John imprecò prima di tirare un respiro frettoloso mentre Sherlock gli afferrava le caviglie e lo trascinava brevemente sotto l'acqua. Riemersero insieme, John sbuffò e Sherlock lo sostenne mentre riprendeva fiato.

"Lì... ora sei opportunamente battezzato.” Sherlock lo attirò e lo baciò a fondo." Mi perdoneresti mai se dicessi che sei come un sacramento per me, John?"

"Potrebbe essere un po’... sentimentale. La necessità di dirlo è travolgente?"

"Non ancora, chiedermelo più tardi." Sherlock li guidò insieme attraverso l'acqua, appoggiando John contro il bordo in fondo e schiacciandoglisi contro.

"Dio, ti voglio." John circondò Sherlock con le braccia, aggrappandosi stretto e premendoli più forte insieme. “Come posso desiderarti così tanto? È come se stessi morendo di fame."

"Non lo so, ma lo sento anch’io." Sherlock succhiò il collo di John, con l’acqua salata della piscina che si aggiungeva al sapore unico della pelle di John. "Ho avuto voglia di toccarti tutta la mattina."

La testa di John ricadde all'indietro, esponendo più pelle alla lingua devastante di Sherlock, mentre lui si accontentava di afferrargli saldamente i fianchi e strofinarglisi contro. Il rimbombare del gemito di Sherlock gli sollevò la pelle d'oca.

"Cristo, John, questo potrei farlo tutto il giorno. Tenerti qui, contro di me, assaggiandoti, marchiandoti. Voglio tenere te... noi... proprio qui."

John ridacchiò mentre ansimava. “Per quanto possa sembrare bello, non sono sicuro che durerò tutto il giorno. Sei troppo appetitoso perché mi trattenga così a lungo."

Sherlock grugnì mentre John riusciva ad assestare un guizzo particolarmente buono coi fianchi. “Potresti... avere ragione. Molto bene, concordiamo sul fatto che questo costituisce solo uno stuzzichino o, nella migliore delle ipotesi, un antipasto. Quando torniamo a casa a Baker Street, spegniamo il telefono e passiamo un'intera giornata a letto."

"D'accordo. Ora, a rischio di essere esigente eppure pateticamente bisognoso, ciò di cui ho davvero bisogno in questo momento sono meno analogie alimentari e più di..." John fece scivolare una mano tra di loro, afferrandoli insieme e accarezzandoli, con l'acqua che facilitava la frizione. “... Dio... più di questo. Possiamo farlo? Supplicherò se devo."

"Penso che questa potrebbe essere la cosa più romantica che chiunque mi abbia mai detto," rise Sherlock, il respiro affannoso mentre John applicava quelle dita di talento al loro compito. Sherlock mosse una mano per unirla a quella di John, dove si aggrappò attorno a loro, due serie di dita che si sfioravano e si toccavano, condividendo la sensazione di pelle setosa e di muscoli forti che si muovevano l'uno contro l'altro.

"Mai..." gemette Sherlock. “Mai stato così prima."

"Bello... non è vero?" John appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla di Sherlock mentre ansimava.

"Può solo essere perché sei tu..."

"Un ragazzo... può sperare." Le parole di John si arenarono mentre i suoni mescolati del piacere, i delicati schizzi d'acqua e l'eco del suono nella stanza piastrellata aumentavano il sovraccarico sensoriale.

Ansimi silenziosi e imprecazioni mormorate, suoni disperati di bisogno e di desiderio, il linguaggio coerente smarrito per entrambi mentre cercavano di arrivare insieme al culmine. I piedi di Sherlock piantati sul fondo della piscina, John appoggiato saldamente al bordo, facendo leva l'uno contro l'altro e sulle piastrelle. Imprecando quando uno dei piedi di Sherlock scivolò sulle piastrelle e poi ridacchiando con voce roca al ridicolo della situazione mentre si riadattavano e si riallineavano. Aumentando il ritmo in modo lento e delizioso, offrendo entrambi muti suggerimenti su presa e velocità, prendendo ciò di cui avevano bisogno e donando altrettanto.

"Ora... Dio, Sherlock... ora... per favore." Il tono di John conteneva una nota di disperazione e si spezzò in un balbettio.

Sherlock annuì, una risposta verbale ben lontana dalle sue possibilità mentre minuscoli rivoli di sudore si mescolavano con l'acqua della piscina che gli gocciolava sul viso, la bocca stretta per lo sforzo di trattenersi.

John schiacciò le labbra su quelle di Sherlock, la sua mano libera si alzò per chiudersi a pugno tra i capelli dell'uomo più alto mentre le loro spinte cominciavano a perdere ritmo e John sentì i muscoli di Sherlock tendersi mentre gli ansimava contro la bocca, un'improvvisa fioritura di liquido caldo dove le loro mani si incontravano si disperse rapidamente nell'acqua più fredda della piscina quando John soccombette allo stesso piacere e gemette contro la sua bocca.

Rimasero avvinghiati insieme per alcuni istanti, trattenendo il respiro prima che Sherlock si allontanasse, sollevando i piedi e lasciandosi galleggiare, i muscoli rilassati e sciolti nell'acqua. Anche John ondeggiava svogliato nell'acqua, sorridendo e agitando delicatamente le braccia sotto la superficie, deliziato per la sensazione di assenza di peso aggiunta al languore post-orgasmico.

"Decisamente più un antipasto che uno stuzzichino," disse Sherlock senza allontanarsi mai molto dalla posizione di John.

"E siamo tornati alle analogie alimentari." John allungò una mano per spazzare via un ricciolo da dove minacciava la palpebra di Sherlock.

"Trovo che descrivere il mio bisogno di te come un tipo di fame sia adatto in modo sorprendente."

"Eppure, di solito sei straordinariamente disinteressato al cibo." John inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Si cambia, John. Se tu sei la pietanza, mangerò praticamente qualsiasi cosa,” rispose lui prima di girarsi per nuotare verso la scaletta. “Dai, dovremmo vestirci e tornare alla tenuta."


	3. La caccia è iniziata

**Pomeriggio**

John non sapeva chi avrebbe dovuto ringraziare per il completo da caccia su misura da cui Sherlock era ora fasciato, ma chiunque fosse, John era disposto a spedirgli fiori per un anno solo per il modo in cui quei pantaloni gli sottolineavano il sedere mentre si sedeva comodamente in sella.

John salutò il gruppo con la mano mentre spronavano via i loro cavalli e aspettò che fossero scomparsi tra gli alberi prima di girarsi per tornare dentro.

Si aspettavano era che la stragrande maggioranza del personale, ad eccezione di quelli di cucina, avrebbe accompagnato il gruppo nella caccia lasciando a John forse solo uno o due da schivare mentre si metteva al lavoro.

Come avevano stabilito, John si sedette in salotto, il portatile sulle ginocchia e rimase seduto a scrivere in silenzio per circa mezz'ora, le orecchie in allerta per i movimenti in casa. Soddisfatto che le cose fossero tranquille, John si diresse verso la cassaforte delle chiavi nell'ufficio amministrativo che Sherlock gli aveva indicato al loro ritorno dalla piscina.

Avevano condiviso un sorriso sul fatto che, sebbene la serratura della porta della biblioteca fosse al di là di Sherlock o dell'abilità di John con i grimaldelli, si era scoperto che la cassaforte dove conservavano le chiavi era un modello da quattro soldi e John aveva la porta della cassaforte spalancata e la chiave della biblioteca in mano in meno di un minuto.

Intascandola, passeggiò con aria casuale nelle sale, fermandosi a guardare dipinti e sculture, apparentemente sgranchendosi le gambe nel caso in cui fosse passato qualcuno. Nessuno lo fece e lui rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo mentre scivolava nella biblioteca e chiudeva la porta dietro di sé.

Recuperando il cellulare di Sherlock dalla tasca dei jeans, compose il numero privato di Mycroft, sapendo che non avrebbe ignorato una chiamata di Sherlock.

“Sherlock?” La voce era in ugual misura irritata e preoccupata.

“No, sono John. Sei solo?" chiese John, sottovoce.

"Solo un momento, dottor Watson..." Ci fu una pausa in cui John ritenne che Mycroft si stesse sganciando da qualunque riunione di geni malvagi stesse presenziando proprio ora. “... Va’ avanti. Mio fratello sta bene?”

"Sì, sì... stiamo bene, ma le cose sono un po’... complicate." John spostò il cellulare in modo che fosse stretto tra l'orecchio e la spalla mentre si avvicinava alla scrivania e iniziava a cercare i pulsanti per disattivare l’allarme.

"Di che cosa hai bisogno?" La voce di Mycroft si era fatta tagliente e pratica. Era esattamente quello di cui avevano bisogno in questo momento.

“Abbiamo trovato alcune chiavi USB, ma non possiamo farle semplicemente sparire. Sherlock sperava che tu potessi leggerle da remoto." La lingua di John gli fece capolino tra le labbra mentre disabilitava con destrezza l'allarme del cassetto e lo apriva, aspettando col fiato sospeso che gli allarmi suonassero e poi rilassandosi leggermente quando non ce ne furono.

"Hai il tuo laptop, John?" chiese Mycroft svelto.

"Sì." Il cassetto aperto rivelava quattro chiavette USB, senza pretese nel loro grigiore metallico.

"Accendilo per me."

"Dovrei..."

“Accendilo e basta, John. Poi lascia il resto a me."

John guardò a disagio quando lo schermo familiare del suo desktop scomparve e fu sostituito da qualcosa che sembrava uscito da un film sui computer degli anni '80, tutto sfondi neri e vivide scritte verdi. Le parole apparvero e scomparvero in un lampo, troppo rapidamente perché John potesse catturare qualsiasi cosa tranne i comandi più elementari. 

"John... ci sei?" La voce nel suo orecchio lo richiamò all'attenzione: "Puoi collegare la prima?"

John seguì le istruzioni, tendendo un orecchio puntato a rumori fuori dalla porta, ma non sentendone nessuno. Guardò la minuscola luce sulla chiavetta USB mentre i dati venivano trasferiti attraverso la rete ovunque Mycroft fosse nascosto, in quello che lui immaginava fosse un bunker medievale completo di cavalletto per la tortura e scagnozzi con la gobba.

"La prossima, per favore."

Obbediente, John passò alla successiva, riappoggiando la prima nel cassetto in cui l’aveva trovata. Controllando l'orologio, si chiese quando dovesse tornare il gruppo della caccia. Quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto per cercare e, si spera, non trovare alcuna preda. Sperò che Sherlock fosse al sicuro, e quel pensiero lo portò a distrarsi con quello che avevano fatto quella mattina e con cosa avrebbero potuto fare potenzialmente più tardi quella notte.

"John... John!" Chiedendosi quante volte Mycroft avesse chiamato il suo nome, John passò alla terza chiavetta.

"Scusa... sono qui." John si sentì arrossire e considerò quanto il fatto fosse ridicolo, considerato che Mycroft era all'altro capo di una linea telefonica e, in ogni caso, non aveva idea di cosa stesse pensando di fare con suo fratello.

"Non ci vorrà ancora molto, tieni duro, capitano." Chiaramente Mycroft pensava che la distrazione di John fosse il risultato del nervosismo e forse era meglio così. "Adesso puoi passare all'ultima."

"Ok, fatto." John sentì rallentare il battito cardiaco mentre l'attività si avvicinava alla fine. Presto sarebbe uscito di qui, la chiave sarebbe stata rimessa a posto e da lì in poi, era solo questione di radunare le loro cose e tornare a casa a Baker Street.

"Va bene, John. Di’ a Sherlock che ci vorranno circa dodici ore per decifrarle. Quindi continuate a fare quello che state facendo, John, e domani vi manderemo un messaggio."

_Continuare a fare ciò che... aspettiamo... domani?_

"Scusa, Mycroft, hai detto che siamo qui per un altro giorno? Di sicuro dovremmo andarcene di qui ora che hai le informazioni."

"John, non sapremo cosa abbiamo fino a quando non potremo guardarlo. Se queste non contengono materiale sufficiente, dovrete trovarne dell’altro. Mi dispiace, John, ma dovrete solo resistere. Tenete semplicemente un basso profilo e tu assicurati che mio fratello non cerchi di spingersi più a fondo di quanto sia necessario per fare il lavoro."

John quasi lasciò cadere il cellulare quando lo colpì il significato implicito, recuperandolo per un pelo e incastrandolo contro l'orecchio. "Certo... certo. Capisco. Mycroft..."

"Hmm?"

"Quanto in pericolo ci troviamo?" gli chiese piano.

Il tono distaccato di Mycroft vacillò per un momento e John capì che stava tenendo il suo telefono più vicino per non essere sentito. “Abbastanza, John... abbastanza da stare molto, molto attenti."

**Sera**

John non ebbe problemi a rimettere la chiave esattamente dove l'aveva trovata e la cosa successiva che seppe fu di essere scosso gentilmente fino al risveglio. Si era addormentato nel grande gazebo, dove si era sistemato per rilassarsi e leggere sotto il sole pomeridiano. Sherlock gli sorrise, i capelli un tripudio di riccioli disordinati con bastoncini e occasionali foglie aggrovigliati nelle loro profondità.

"Guardati, a sonnecchiare come un vecchietto nella tua poltrona di campagna." Sherlock lisciò con affetto una ciocca vagante dei capelli di John.

John sbadigliò e girò la testa per rilassare i muscoli annodati. “Devo mantenere le energie. Ho un nuovo regime di esercizi, è un po’... impegnativo." John sorrise sfacciatamente al suo amante. “Com'è andata la caccia, preso qualcosa?"

"No... grazie a Dio. Ho fatto una gran mostra di condividere la delusione di tutti, ma ad essere sincero, l'idea di trovare qualcosa di innocente da massacrare mi rivoltava lo stomaco. Bella cavalcata, comunque." Sherlock prese una sedia accanto a John e vi si accasciò.

"Come sta il tuo..." John fece guizzare gli occhi verso il basso.

"Il mio sedere, John?" Sherlock sorrise con un pizzico di malizia: "Lo stalliere dei miei genitori mi diceva sempre che avevo un culo perfetto per la monta."

John si rese conto dopo diversi attimi di silenzio che la sua bocca si era spalancata, ammutolito per le parole e le implicazioni di Sherlock.

"Sto scherzando, John." La risata spensierata di Sherlock echeggiò nel gazebo. Rideva fin troppo di rado, pensò John e sperò di sentirlo più spesso in futuro. “... Diceva che sono nato per questo."

John ridacchiò unendosi a Sherlock e insieme risero finché non respirarono con affanno, tenendosi le costole e asciugandosi gli occhi lacrimanti. Dopo lo stress degli ultimi due giorni, era piacevole rilassarsi, anche se solo per poco. Qualunque preoccupazione John avesse provato che i cambiamenti in atto nella loro relazione potessero avere effetti negativi sull'amicizia inamovibile che avevano sviluppato nel corso degli anni era evaporata. Semmai, questa nuova disinvoltura prometteva bene per il futuro.

"Allora..." Sherlock chiese con attenzione. “Com'è andata la tua giornata?"

Cogliendo il suggerimento, John annuì. “Sì, bene. Sono stato catturato dal mio laptop." Si fermò, pensando a come pronunciare le sue parole successive. “Ehi, ho parlato con tuo fratello."

"Mycroft? Come sta?"

"Bene, sta bene. Invia i suoi saluti. Non vede l'ora di vederci dopodomani."

Sherlock si bloccò un attimo per la sorpresa, ma lo nascose bene. “Dopodomani?"

"Sì, pensa che dovremmo rimanere un giorno in più, nel caso ci fosse... Nel caso in cui non fossimo ancora pronti per tornare a casa."

"Ah, capisco." Sherlock meditava sulle informazioni, John poteva vederlo farsi strada attraverso le opzioni.

"Ha detto che ci chiamerà domani per farci sapere gli orari dei treni."

"Bene, va... bene."

"Quindi..." John si alzò e si stirò. “Suppongo che questo significhi una prima notte."

Sherlock osservò la schiena inarcata di John, le mani che gli sostenevano la parte bassa della schiena e mormorò in tono basso e roco. “Forse potrei darti qualche lezione di equitazione."


	4. E così, a letto

**Notte**

La cena quella sera fu un semplice buffet di salumi e frutta. Gli ospiti si mescolarono in gruppetti di due e tre sparsi per la stanza conversando educatamente e chiedendo con compressione della ‘terribile ferita di guerra del dottor Watson’. 

John si scrollò di dosso le domande in questione e guardò con aria interrogativa Sherlock quando rimasero soli per un momento.

"Durante la caccia potrei aver esagerato la gravità persistente del tuo infortunio," rispose lui imbarazzato.

"Dio, mi stanno trattando come se avessi un piede nella tomba."

Sherlock scrollò le spalle. "Potrei aver usato la frase, regime in corso di operazioni debilitanti per riparare complicazioni potenzialmente letali."

John sollevò alle labbra il bicchiere di scotch per nascondere il suo sorriso. Ci si poteva fidare di Sherlock per mettere insieme una frase che non dicesse nulla, ma implicasse qualsiasi cosa.

Lady Castorbridge scelse quel momento per unirsi a loro, posando una mano gentile sull'avambraccio di Sherlock, chinandosi avanti in modo cospiratorio. “Sono lieta di vederti più contento, Sherlock. Deve essere confortante essere tornato indietro, vicino al tuo... John."

Sherlock emise un suono non impegnativo, ma tuttavia si avvicinò un po’ di più a John. Cogliendo il suggerimento, Lady Castorbridge si allontanò dopo aver lanciato a John uno sguardo caldo, ma compassionevole.

Sherlock si sporse leggermente verso di lui. “Potrei aver cementato l'effetto con qualche lacrima. Forse ho esagerato."

John sbuffò nel suo scotch e poi si asciugò delicatamente il viso dalle goccioline dorate. "Posso immaginare. Pensi che abbiamo trascorso il tempo necessario qui?”

Sherlock lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio. “Diamogli altri quindici minuti e scivoleremo via. La mia stanza?" chiese senza dissimulare.

John annuì, spostando pigramente da un piede all'altro il suo entusiasmo di sparire.

  
  
**Venti minuti dopo**

"Non riesco a decidere se amo queste camicie su misura più di quanto odio questi bottoni," mormorò John mentre estraeva metodicamente ciascuno dalla sua asola, muovendosi senza rimorso verso il basso sul petto di Sherlock.

“Probabilmente è qualcosa di simile alla relazione amore/odio che ho con i tuoi maglioni. Sono terribilmente noiosi, ma non posso fare a meno di immaginare cosa si nasconde sotto l'ingannevole aspetto lanoso." Sherlock ne tirò l'orlo in su e oltre la testa di John prima di iniziare a slacciargli i bottoni della camicia.

"Suppongo che sia come il Natale, abbiamo solo bisogno di superare il confezionamento per il premio all'interno." John si chinò per leccare il capezzolo già indurito di Sherlock.

"Scommetto che tu eri uno di quei bambini che strappavano la carta per arrivare ai regali." Sherlock trascinò John più vicino per la vita dei suoi jeans.

"No, mi sono sempre preso il mio tempo, assaporando ogni momento." Le mani di John si abbassarono sul bottone dei pantaloni di Sherlock, ma rallentarono e fecero deviazioni stuzzicanti su entrambi i lati, curvandosi e premendo leggermente.

"Questo spiega perché stai prendendo il tuo…" Sherlock emise un gemito, "... tempo dolce adesso."

John sogghignò, sul viso parti uguali di delizia e malizia. Aveva piani per Sherlock stanotte. Sempre così controllato e trattenuto, John sospettava che con il giusto incoraggiamento il suo distaccato e lucido detective potesse essere persuaso a rinunciare al suo stretto autocontrollo e John desiderava essere lì quando succedeva. Aveva visto scorci allettanti di quell'abbandono nelle ultime ventiquattrore ed era disperato per vederne di più.

Quindi stanotte, per John, si trattava di Sherlock: i bisogni di Sherlock, il piacere di Sherlock e la resa di Sherlock. Pubblico o no, John intendeva smontare l'uomo di fronte a lui, un gemito spezzato alla volta.

"Shhhh..." gli disse in tono gentile, "Rilassati, rilassati e basta Sherlock. Alcune cose sono meglio se assaporate." John continuò a strisciare le dita lungo il tessuto mentre Sherlock s’inclinava tra le sue mani.

"E alcune cose... hnnffff," Sherlock emise un suono bisognoso e cercò di trascinare verso di sé un John che resisteva, "... è meglio divorarle edonisticamente."

John spostò le sue mani su quelle di Sherlock, tirandole via da dove stavano cercando con insistenza di tirargli giù la cerniera dei jeans. "Lasciamelo fare a modo mio, lo voglio." Alzò lo sguardo e catturò gli occhi di Sherlock con i propri, serio per un attimo. "Ne ho _bisogno_ , ok?"

Sherlock doveva aver visto qualcosa in quello sguardo perché cedette di colpo, rinunciando al controllo senza dire una parola. La tensione abbandonò le sue braccia che si rilassarono sotto le dita di John. Come ricompensa, lui riportò le mani sul cavallo di Sherlock, aprendo la fibbia e tirando giù la cerniera.

Sherlock rabbrividì sotto le sue mani, ma per il resto rimase fermo, permettendo a John di stabilire il ritmo. Restò passivamente in piedi al fondo del letto, i palmi delle mani premuti con delicatezza sul petto di John, toccando ma senza trattenere.

John sorrise. Di natura Sherlock non era un uomo paziente, prendeva decisioni in un batter d'occhio e si lanciava a rotta di collo verso le sue conclusioni. Vederlo stare semplicemente lì in piedi e aspettare toccò qualcosa di profondo dentro John. Più di ogni parola, questa semplice immobilità gli diceva quanto a Sherlock importasse di lui.

Imitando l'uomo più alto, John avvicinò le mani al petto di Sherlock e spinse delicatamente fino a quando le sue ginocchia si piegarono e affondò il sedere sul materasso. Proseguendo lo slancio, John continuò ad avanzare, strisciando sul letto dopo Sherlock, appoggiandolo lentamente all'indietro, e si accovacciò sopra di lui.

"Dio, sei davvero qualcosa," gli sussurrò con reverenza. "Spero che tu sappia che non riesco a immaginare di voler essere da nessun’altra parte."

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi chiari incatenati a quelli di John e incerto su quale reazione lui desiderasse di preciso, quindi in risposta curvò una mano dietro al suo collo e lo tirò giù per un bacio profondo a bocca aperta. Cercò di mantenere il bacio appassionato ma non esigente, mostrando a John che stare qui con lui era tutto ciò che avrebbe mai chiesto.

John continuò il bacio per un po' di tempo, con gli avambracci che stringevano entrambi i lati della testa di Sherlock, le cosce che iniziavano a tremare leggermente per lo sforzo di tenersi sospeso sopra il suo busto, la situazione non facilitata dalle mani di Sherlock sui suoi fianchi, che lo tiravano delicatamente verso il basso con una speranza senza parole.

Ma John non si sarebbe lasciato persuadere. Allontanandosi da quelle labbra squisite, John sporse le sue in un broncio determinato. "No, non ancora."

"John..." Sherlock allungò un braccio per tirarlo indietro prima di lasciar cadere la mano sul letto mentre John lo schivava.

"No, non lo vuoi ancora abbastanza. Ci sono un sacco di cose che voglio farti."

Un lampo di preoccupazione attraversò il viso di Sherlock, rapidamente sostituito da curiosità e desiderio e John si spostò un po’ all’indietro sul letto.

"Andiamo, monta su del tutto. Non puoi stare comodo con le gambe che pendono così.”

Sherlock si alzò e armeggiò per lasciar cadere i pantaloni prima che John gli schiaffeggiasse scherzosamente via le mani, "Non credo di aver detto che potevi ancora toglierli, ti dirò io quando."

Gli occhi azzurri lampeggiarono e per un attimo John pensò di aver spinto Sherlock oltre la sua discutibile tolleranza prima che l'uomo alto sorridesse e si girasse per strisciare sulle mani e le ginocchia sul letto, facendo oscillare il culo ad ogni passo imbarazzante. Raggiunta la testa del letto, si girò e si appoggiò alla testiera, la cerniera ancora spalancata, e la forza di volontà di John si indebolì per un momento.

Ciò che ristabilì la sua decisione fu il modo premeditato in cui Sherlock si leccò le labbra e gli fece scorrere su tutto il corpo un lungo sguardo lascivo. Era giusto un po’ troppo misurato, calcolato, e John lo riconobbe come il tentativo di strappargli il controllo.

"Neanche per idea, bastardo manipolatore," ridacchiò John senza rancore. "Conosco bene i tuoi trucchi."

Sherlock sogghignò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, "Così sia, John. Molto bene, sono alla tua mercé."

"Dannazione se lo sei." John lasciò cadere i propri jeans sul pavimento, rimanendo solo in mutande e si fece strada sul letto fino a quando la sua testa si librò sul cavallo di Sherlock. "Che cosa abbiamo qui? Queste mutande mi sembrano un po’ troppo piene. Devo controllare?"

Non fidandosi a parlare e rischiare di ritardare John ancora una volta, Sherlock annuì in quello che sperava fosse un modo adeguatamente sottomesso e gemette di sollievo mentre John si sistemava tra le sue cosce e sfregava gentilmente la bocca sul morbido cotone grigio che copriva la sua erezione.

"Dio..." mormorò Sherlock resistendo alla tentazione di sollevare i fianchi, "Di più... per favore."

"Va bene, dato che sei stato così bravo... Sollevati." John mise i pollici nei passanti della cintura dei pantaloni di Sherlock e mentre lui alzava i fianchi dal letto, li tirò giù agganciandoli con un piede quando gli arrivarono al livello delle ginocchia e spingendoli giù per il resto della strada. Abbassò lo sguardo sui boxer tesi. "Anche le mutande?" chiese sfacciato.

Inghiottendo l’imprecazione che minacciava di esplodere, Sherlock guardò invece supplichevolmente John e disse, con molta attenzione, "Ti prego... sì, ti prego."

John sembrò deliziato e tirò l'elastico in su e verso il basso, liberando Sherlock dai confini dei suoi slip e sorrise al respiro di sollievo proveniente dalla testa del letto mentre abbassava adagio il tessuto elastico, tirandolo giù dai piedi di Sherlock prima di risalire baciando centimetro dopo delizioso centimetro di polpacci e cosce, sistemandosi al suo posto tra le gambe del suo amante.

John soffiò aria calda sull’uccello di Sherlock. "Stupendo... semplicemente stupendo," disse prima di leccare una striscia lunga e liscia su una lunghezza non trascurabile.

Sherlock ansimò e John ridacchiò quando un indisciplinato spasmo muscolare gli fece assestare un colpetto sul mento da parte dell’uccello in questione.

John alzò lo sguardo per la lunghezza del corpo pallido di Sherlock, gli occhi scintillanti. "Immagino che avrei dovuto aspettarmi che la tua piccola testa fosse altrettanto invadente e imperiosa della tua testa più grande."

Sherlock sorrise a denti stretti, ma c'era del divertimento nella sua voce. "Se ti aspetti che io eserciti del controllo su di lui, temo che sarai tristemente deluso. Ha avuto una mente tutta sua da quando avevo dieci anni."

John rise. "Quindi, non possiede un suo palazzo mentale o roba simile?"

"Purtroppo no. Completamente inutile nei casi." Sherlock spostò i fianchi mentre il calore del respiro di John accarezzava la pelle bisognosa. "Anche se rimarrai sorpreso nel sentire che è di gran lunga la testa più ostinata una volta che ha preso la decisione su qualcosa... come adesso."

John si sporse a baciare sulla punta il membro diffamato. "Difficile credere..." fece roteare la lingua intorno alla corona, "... che qualsiasi cosa possa essere più ostinata... di te."

Qualunque fosse la risposta di Sherlock, si perse tra i gemiti strozzati mentre John si sistemava, leccando e succhiando su e giù da ogni lato, ruotando la lingua intorno alla punta e chiudendovi attorno le labbra e accarezzando in giù e tirandosi indietro.

Quando Sherlock divenne progressivamente più vocale e i movimenti dei suoi fianchi più determinati, John si allontanò con un pop bagnato e strisciò sul corpo di Sherlock mentre il detective gemeva lamentosamente per la perdita di calore e sensazione.

"No…John… perché?" gemette pateticamente.

"Shhhh, mi prenderò cura di te, te lo prometto. Ho solo qualcos'altro in mente, se ti va bene." John baciò le labbra di Sherlock e inghiottì il gemito mentre l'uomo disperato assaggiava il proprio preorgasmo sulle sue labbra.

"Qualsiasi cosa, solo... qualsiasi cosa." Sherlock si voltò verso John, cercando di trascinarlo più vicino.

"Ti amo." Le parole di John vennero più facili questa volta, e sebbene non meno vere, erano più sicure della volta precedente, quando erano scivolate via accidentalmente. Si girò, frugando nel cassetto laterale in cerca del tubetto che vi aveva gettato quel pomeriggio.

Ci fu un improvviso immobilizzarsi mentre gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancavano e lui scosse la testa in modo esitante ma chiaro. "No... John, per favore.... Ti amo, ma... no."

Le parole furono come acqua gelata sull'umore di John. Al rifiuto, duro e indiscutibile, distolse la testa in modo che Sherlock non potesse vedere il dolore che gli fioriva negli occhi. Onestamente aveva pensato che Sherlock lo volesse, lo volesse in questo modo, e l'improvvisa consapevolezza che forse il suo desiderio superava quello dell’uomo più giovane era difficile da digerire.

Il lubrificante gli cadde dalle dita sul copriletto e lui rotolò via, l'erezione avvizzita, tirandosi in piedi in fretta e dando le spalle al letto.

"John... per favore... Io non..." Sherlock sembrò ferito. "Torna a letto, per favore."

John scosse la testa, con le lacrime che gli pungevano gli occhi mentre raccoglieva i suoi vestiti abbandonati dai piedi del letto. Sentendosi male, si diresse verso la porta.

"John..." Sherlock rotolò a carponi sul materasso e allungò un braccio verso di lui.

"No... Sherlock, solo... no. Ok. Io..." John si schiarì la gola. "Ci vediamo domani mattina." E con quello fuggì dalla stanza.


	5. I muri hanno orecchie

Lacerato tra rabbia e la disperazione che gli schiacciava l’anima, John resistette all'impulso di attaccare qualcosa mentre si sbatteva alle spalle la porta della sua camera da letto. Le mani si strinsero in pugni ai suoi fianchi e gettò i vestiti attraverso la stanza

"Cazzo! Dannazione a...." Marciò con rabbia per tutta la lunghezza della camera, "... cazzo!" Voltandosi verso lo specchio sul muro, e fregandosene a malapena se ci fosse qualcuno in agguato dall'altra parte, lo indicò e gridò: "E puoi anche andartene affanculo... solo... fanculo." Sollevò una sedia dalla piccola scrivania nell'angolo e la fece oscillare verso il vetro prima di fermarsi e lanciarla invece sul tappeto.

Si abbatté sul pavimento, appoggiandosi ai piedi del letto e si prese la testa tra le mani per reprimere le lacrime devastate, mentre l'adrenalina combinata di eccitazione, panico, rabbia e perdita gocciolava via come sangue, lasciandolo dolorante e vuoto.

L’aveva incasinato, aveva incasinato tutto. Spingendo troppo forte o correndo troppo in fretta o... qualcosa. Batté un pugno sul pavimento. Quello era il problema, no? Non lo sapeva. Era stato sicuro che Sherlock fosse lì con lui, ad ogni passo. Il flirtare, il toccare, tutto ciò che era seguito a quel momento imbarazzante in biblioteca quando Sherlock aveva unito insieme le loro bocche. Si passò una mano tremante tra i capelli, sentendosi solo e perso.

La porta della sua stanza si spalancò rivelando uno Sherlock molto nudo, con gli occhi selvaggi e che respirava come se avesse corso per metà della strada da Londra.

"John!" Sembrò inchiodato sul posto sulla soglia.

"Gesù, Sherlock," John si girò amaramente. "Mettiti qualcosa addosso, non ho bisogno che tu sia lì così in questo momento."

Sherlock fece un passo avanti e chiuse delicatamente la porta dietro di sé, senza fare una mossa per coprirsi. "Te ne sei andato," disse semplicemente.

"Certo che me ne sono andato!" John si alzò in piedi, riluttante a concedere a quell'uomo dell’altezza aggiuntiva non necessaria. "Mi hai detto di fermarmi, Sherlock. Questo è quello che fa un uomo quando il suo compagno gli dice di smettere... lui..." John agitò le mani in aria frustrato. “... la smette."

Sherlock fece un altro esitante passo in avanti, ma anche nella sua voce c'era una nota di frustrazione: "Non ho detto di smettere."

John alzò gli occhi al cielo, "No... non hai... hai detto di _no_! Il che equivale praticamente alla stessa cosa. Un tizio è vicino a te, lubrificante in mano e tu sei nudo e dici di no, più o meno significa la stessa cosa." John sapeva che le parole suonavano aspre, ma il rifiuto stava ancora cantando nelle sue vene e a un profondo livello istintivo voleva che Sherlock soffrisse un po’ del dolore che gli aveva inflitto.

"John..." Sherlock fece un altro incerto passo in avanti.

"METTITI ADDOSSO QUALCHE FOTTUTO VESTITO!" gridò John, la pazienza esaurita.

Sherlock sussultò come se fosse stato colpito, gli occhi socchiusi come se si aspettasse un colpo fisico per accompagnare le parole e John si rese conto di aver inconsciamente chiuso la distanza tra loro e di trovarsi ora a pochi centimetri da Sherlock, tremante di rabbia a malapena contenuta. Si costrinse a fare un grande passo indietro.

"Scusa..." John alzò le mani, i palmi aperti. "Mi dispiace, ho passato di gran lunga il segno. Senti, Sherlock, devi andare. Torna a letto. Dimentica che stasera sia mai successa, dimentica che ho suggerito qualcosa. Vai e basta... per favore."

"No." La singola parola fu soffocata, ma ferma.

John scosse la testa incredulo e distolse lo sguardo, "No?... Va bene, no. Sai cosa, Sherlock, non so cosa vuoi da me. Davvero non lo so." John ammise la sconfitta, la rabbia abbandonò la sua voce lasciando trasparire i frammenti spezzati di dolore e disperazione. Non era mai stato in grado di nascondere nulla a Sherlock, ed era troppo stanco per provare, "Pensavo che lo volessi, hai _detto_ che lo volevi, e io... lo stupido, sentimentale, idiota John Watson ci è saltato dentro con tutte e due i piedi. Ma va bene, va _tutto_ bene." John ripeté a pappagallo le frasi che aveva preparato per momenti come questo. "La finiremo qui, e torneremo a casa e potremo tornare alla normalità e andrà tutto..." John deglutì attorno a uno scomodo nodo in gola "... andrà... tutto... bene."

"No," ripeté Sherlock.

John sentì le lacrime che minacciavano di sfuggire e le schiacciò giù, premendosi le unghie nei palmi mentre fissava ciecamente il pavimento. "Va bene.... ok... allora me ne andrò," disse pateticamente. "Solo... Dammi un paio di giorni. Per favore." A quelle parole si sentì soffocare . Avevano chiuso, era finita. Proprio così? Poteva essere finita proprio così? John desiderò che il terreno si aprisse e lo inghiottisse e lo facesse in fretta.

"Dio, John, No." Qualcosa nel tono di Sherlock gli fece alzare lo sguardo e finalmente vide le lacrime che gli si erano accumulate negli occhi. L'uomo più alto sembrava distrutto, il suo aspetto calmo in frantumi come vetro. Mentre lo guardava, una grossa lacrima gli sfuggì dalle ciglia scure e gli rotolò giù per il viso, scorrendo sullo zigomo prima di tracciare un percorso lungo la guancia.

La bocca di John si spalancò e le lacrime spietatamente controllate gli offuscarono la vista premendo contro la diga delle sue stesse palpebre. Sbuffò, "Allora cosa? Non lo so..." Lottò con le emozioni contrastanti che affollavano lo spazio nel suo cuore. "... Dio, Sherlock, non so cosa fare."

Sherlock annullò la distanza tra di loro, mettendogli sulla spalla una mano leggera come una piuma. "Andrà tutto bene, John. Vieni qui, tienimi e basta... per ora... tienimi e basta. Per favore?"

John cadde più che camminare tra le braccia di Sherlock, nel disperato tentativo di riguadagnare ciò che temeva di aver perso, nascondendo le lacrime che non potevano essere più trattenute mentre sentiva l'umidità di quelle di Sherlock sulla sua spalla.

"Shhhh, mi dispiace... mi dispiace, John," ripeté Sherlock più e più volte, accarezzandogli con mani gentili la schiena, tenendolo stretto contro di sé. "Non volevo dire, diavolo... che non ti volevo... che non voglio... solo..." Sherlock balbettava tra baci umidi sulla spalla di John. "Io solo..."

John si tirò indietro quanto bastava per stabilire un contatto visivo, "Solo cosa, Sherlock. Abbiamo chiaramente fatto una gran confusione al riguardo. Che _cosa_ intendevi?"

Sherlock guardò John e alzò gli occhi verso lo specchio sul muro. Prendendogli la mano, lo condusse all'angolo della stanza, praticamente a filo del muro su cui si trovava lo specchio. Mettendo le mani su entrambi i lati del viso di John, lo baciò teneramente e accuratamente prima di abbracciarlo di nuovo. "Odio quegli specchi. Li odio perché a causa loro, ti ho fatto del male. Non volevo, lo giuro, John."

"Non capisco." John rimase premuto contro Sherlock, incapace di resistere al calore di lui così vicino e poté sentire l'inizio delle loro erezioni muoversi di nuovo l'una contro l'altra.

"Ti voglio. Oh, John, non posso nemmeno iniziare a dirti quanto." Sherlock lo strinse un po’ più forte, sperando che ciò potesse mostrare a John quanto.

"Allora perché?" John indietreggiò pigramente, cercando di concentrarsi sulle parole di Sherlock.

"Non voglio condividerlo con... chi sta guardando. Voglio che siamo solo noi quando succede." Sherlock arrossì, il colore che gli risaliva dal collo mentre distoglieva gli occhi.

I residui di ansia e confusione scivolarono via. Aveva senso, in uno strano modo Sherlockiano. Ad eccezione della loro prima notte qui, Sherlock era stato molto esigente riguardo ai luoghi che avevano scelto. Il bagno e poi la piscina, entrambi non monitorati. Le cose andarono a posto con una chiarezza allarmante e John trasse in un lungo respiro purificante.

"Capisco... Oh amore, capisco. Alla fine!" John trascinò la faccia di Sherlock verso il basso e lo baciò su zigomi, palpebre, tempie, pettinandogli i riccioli con le mani. "Sei un uomo stupendo, magnifico, complicato." Sorrise mentre la gioia lo soverchiava. "Non vuoi che ti vedano. È così... non è vero? Non vuoi che nessuno tranne me ti veda quando tu..."

Sherlock fece una faccia imbarazzata, "Sì, va bene. So che non è equo, e tu hai dovuto..." Fece uno strano movimento laterale con la testa che avrebbe potuto significare praticamente qualsiasi cosa ed era lo stesso perfettamente chiaro. "Ma io..." esitò alla ricerca di parole, "... non voglio." Guardò disperatamente John, in cerca di accettazione.

"Ma quindi, prima?"

"Pensavo che sarei stato bene, che avrei potuto farlo e che l'avrei fatto, John. C’ero quasi. Ma tu... e il tubetto …e mi è tornato tutto indietro di botto e..." S’interruppe di nuovo. "Non qui, solo... non con loro che guardano, per favore."

John fece un passo indietro, non lontano, quanto bastava per riuscire a stringere le mani di Sherlock tra le sue e sussurrò: "Torna a letto."

"John...?"

"Solo..." John interruppe la sua domanda. "Torna a letto. Adesso capisco, mi dispiace che non ho pensato di chiedere e mi dispiace che non me l'hai detto, ma ora stiamo bene. Quindi... torna a letto."

Sherlock attraversò la stanza per spegnere le luci mentre John tirava indietro le coperte e vi strisciava sotto, facendo segno a Sherlock di unirsi a lui. Questa volta, John aveva eliminato le mutande e per la prima volta quella notte erano finalmente nudi insieme sotto le lenzuola, emettendo un sospiro di sollievo mentre s’incastravano insieme nella limitata privacy offerta dalle coperte.

John si tirò le lenzuola sulla testa e per un momento gli sembrò uno strano pigiama party pornografico, fino a quando non bandì quel pensiero bizzarro. Passò delicatamente le dita sulle guance di Sherlock, trovandolo nell'oscurità quasi totale. "Non faremo mai niente di ciò che non vuoi. Ho pensato che ti stavo perdendo e non voglio mai più provare una cosa del genere, così per quanto mi piacerebbe ridurti a un casino piagnucolante…” sorrise, quando sentì Sherlock trattenere il respiro all’idea, "... e _lo farò_ , a casa, stasera detta tu l’agenda. Possiamo non fare nulla, o tutto quanto, o qualsiasi cosa tu voglia. Dimmi solo cosa vuoi, Sherlock."

Il respiro di Sherlock s’inceppò e la sua erezione premette contro l'anca di John. "Ho lasciato il lubrificante nell'altra stanza," disse a titolo di spiegazione accennata.

"Ne ho altro nel mio cassetto ma, sei sicuro? Non pensavo che tu..."

"Stavo pensando di più.... te... Se ti andasse."

John sentì il filo del preorgasmo gocciolare giù per la sua lunghezza al suggerimento, "Oh sì... sì, per favore."

"Possiamo... come abbiamo fatto la prima notte... Voglio prendermi cura di te, mi tiene radicato, mi dà qualcosa a cui pensare."

"Ma tu non vuoi...?"

"Forse," la voce nel buio era pensierosa, indecisa, "Posso dire forse?"

John si tuffò in un bacio rassicurante, "Puoi dire tutto quello che vuoi, solo _dimmelo_ , ok?"

Sherlock emise una risata rilassata, "Sì, ok. Non commetteremo di nuovo questo errore."

John frugò nel cassetto come aveva fatto nella stanza di Sherlock solo poco prima, ma questa volta premette delicatamente il tubetto nella mano di Sherlock. "Abbiamo una vita di errori da fare. Promettiamo solo di farli insieme, ok?"

Sherlock chiuse la mano sul tubo e sulle dita di John, sollevandole alle labbra. "Per sempre."

Sherlock premette di nuovo John sul letto, scendendo in fondo sotto le lenzuola, prendendosi il suo tempo per giocare con i capezzoli lungo la strada. Sembrando indeciso su quale lato favorire con la sua lingua di talento, si accontentò di farne rotolare uno tra le dita mentre succhiava e mordicchiava l'altro, scambiando poi i lati. Una volta ridotto John a quello che chiaramente pensava fosse un livello sufficiente di balbettii incomprensibili, continuò la sua esplorazione verso il basso, cercando punti sensibili al solletico con una precisione allarmante e una delizia quasi infantile, fino a quando John non fu costretto a trascinargli via la testa da un punto particolarmente reattivo con una feroce tirata ai capelli.

Sherlock sibilò, ma colse il suggerimento, riprendendo il suo sentiero serpeggiante finché non fu accoccolato contro l'anca di John, baciando le linee delle ossa dove si appiattivano sotto la pelle.

Allungò la mano per accarezzare pigramente l’uccello di John, abbastanza per mantenere la sua eccitazione, ma non per aumentare il suo piacere. Sherlock sembrava prendere nota di ogni contrazione, sospiro e contorsione e li stava archiviando per riferimento futuro. John fu contento di lasciarlo esplorare e giocare dopo il dramma delle ore passate finché Sherlock non gli picchiettò delicatamente sullo stomaco.

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa?" gli chiese con affetto.

"Cuscino," venne dalla voce da sotto le lenzuola.

"Stai pianificando di dormire laggiù?" ridacchiò lui.

L'unica risposta fu un altro insistente colpetto e John porse il cuscino avanzato.

"Sollevati." La voce di Sherlock era gentile ma decisa.

John appoggiò le mani sul materasso e sollevò obbediente i fianchi dal letto mentre Sherlock gli sistemava il cuscino sotto, sollevandogli il culo in aria. Lo fece sentire esposto e intimo e John non poteva esserne più felice. Il suo uccello si strofinò delicatamente sul lenzuolo sopra di lui e si contorse per la delizia.

A differenza di Sherlock, John non aveva scrupoli nei confronti di un potenziale pubblico. Fottetevi, pensò. Se volevano vederlo fare sesso spettacolare con il suo geniale amante, allora tanto meglio per loro. John sperava che quando fosse venuto le sue urla avrebbero distrutto loro i timpani.

Sherlock si trascinò tra le sue gambe e, sebbene John si aspettasse il clic distintivo del coperchio del tubo, sentì invece d’improvviso il caldo respiro umido di Sherlock intimamente vicino prima che gli leccasse un percorso lento e metodico lungo il perineo, delicato sulle palle e l’uccello.

Con una mano che gli stabilizzava l'erezione mentre leccava felicemente la punta e teneva il frenulo, John non avrebbe mai saputo come Sherlock fosse riuscito ad aprire il tubetto e versarsi una pozza di liquido nel palmo. Comunque ci riuscì, e John sentì il liquido riscaldato gocciolare oltre le sue palle e tra le natiche. Gemette e intrecciò le dita tra i capelli di Sherlock.

John sentì un dito delicato che scendeva e girava esitante attorno al buco increspato. Sollevandogli l’uccello, Sherlock chiese in un sussurro rauco, "Ok?"

John ansimò in risposta, contorcendosi contro il dito esplorativo. "Sì... oh diavolo sì. Quanto vuoi, qualunque cosa tu voglia."

Sherlock tornò ai suoi cerchi delicati, a volte toccando dolcemente al centro inviando spasmi sempre più intensi attraverso il sistema nervoso di John. Allo stesso tempo, proseguì un attacco coordinato all'erezione di John, iniziando con la punta e prendendone progressivamente in bocca di più ad ogni passaggio. Proprio quando John pensò che sarebbe impazzito per la sensazione ripetitiva, Sherlock fece una pausa e immerse la punta del dito all'interno per accarezzare il bordo sensibile e lui non poté fare altro che afferrarsi alle lenzuola e sperare di venire prima che il suo cuore cedesse.

Nel profondo della nebbia del piacere, John rifletté sul fatto che aveva iniziato la notte con l'intenzione di fare a pezzi la maschera di controllo che indossava Sherlock. Invece, era lui stesso in pericolo di sgretolarsi in un mucchio devastato di desiderio, vittima della lingua e delle dita talentuose del suo amante. Una risatina isterica gli sfuggì dalle labbra mentre decideva di accogliere il suo destino da quel soldato che era.

Alle risate Sherlock fece una pausa e alzò la testa, risalendogli il corpo e facendo sbucare la testa fuori dal lenzuolo, le labbra arrossate e gonfie per il piacere dato a John.

"Hai riso?" chiese, con gli occhi curiosi che catturavano i suoi.

"No..." disse John lentamente, "No... no... Ok, sì. Era intenso, e il mio pazzo, geniale e splendido coinquilino aveva il dito nel mio culo e le labbra attorno al mio uccello e il mio cervello si è ribellato e potrebbe semplicemente… essersela svignata."

Sherlock sogghignò. "Essersela svignata."

"Un po’." John sorrise di rimando, pericolosamente vicino a ridacchiare di nuovo.

Sherlock baciò John sulle labbra e abbassò la voce in modo che risuonasse nella stanza silenziosa, "Quando avrò finito con te, non sarai in grado di ridere." Accostò le labbra all'orecchio di John e continuò. "Ho intenzione di distruggerti."

John non pensava che gli fosse possibile diventare più duro, ma il suo uccello sobbalzò dove Sherlock lo circondava ancora alla base e lui si inarcò e si spinse nella sua stretta. Abbastanza alto da rimanere alla testa di John ed essere ancora in grado di raggiungerlo tra le gambe con le sue lunghe braccia, Sherlock lasciò andare il suo uccello e tornò alla stimolazione del buco, saccheggiando bocca e culo con colpi coordinati. Quando immerse più a fondo con il dito, la sua lingua fece lo stesso; mentre la sua lingua ruotava, John sentì la punta del dito copiarla. Gli sembrava di essere incapace di concentrarsi completamente su entrambi e il suo cervello si alternava disperatamente tra le sensazioni in competizione. Il suo uccello lottò per sfregarsi contro il braccio di Sherlock e il suo amante ebbe pietà di lui, guidandogli la mano verso il basso per chiuderla intorno a sé stesso.

Il dito di Sherlock sfiorò la prostata di John aggiungendo un ulteriore nuovo livello di intensità e lui si rese conto come da una grande distanza di aver iniziato a emettere un debole gemito lamentoso ogni volta che il dito di Sherlock tornava sul posto. Poteva sentire l’uccello di Sherlock strofinarglisi umido contro il fianco dove si era raggomitolato attorno a lui e il suo piacere s’impennò a un’altezza impossibile. Si staccò dalla bocca di Sherlock boccheggiando in cerca d'aria, perso in un circolo di necessità, desiderio e amore per quest’uomo fantastico.

Raccolse abbastanza aria e coscienza per rantolare una sola parola, "Sherlock!" prima di venire con violenza, il culo che gli si stringeva sul dito mentre si riversava sulle proprie dita in esplosione dopo tremante esplosione. Sherlock abbassò le labbra come per ingoiare le sue grida, divorando il suo piacere come una rara prelibatezza. Il dito scivolò dolcemente fuori quando lo raccolse tra le braccia, cullandolo mentre tremava e rabbrividiva, riprendendo fiato e sperando che a un certo punto la vista gli tornasse.

Attraverso il galoppare del sangue nelle orecchie, cominciò a sentire la voce dolce di Sherlock che mormorava: "Shhh, ti ho preso, amore. Sono qui, sei al sicuro," e si rese conto che stava singhiozzando. Di gioia, di sollievo, non lo sapeva neanche lui, solo che le lacrime stavano cadendo ignorate mentre si aggrappava all'uomo raggomitolato attorno a lui.

Pensò che doveva essersi addormentato perché sentì Sherlock che lo puliva con un panno umido anche se non ricordava che avesse lasciato il letto. In ogni caso, le mani erano gentili, dolci e amorose e John tornò a dormire, sapendo di essere al sicuro tra le braccia di Sherlock.


	6. Mi scusi, ha detto cosa?

**Mattina**

La mattina seguente John non si destò fronteggiando Sherlock sul cuscino. Invece, si svegliò accoccolato contro di lui; la testa appoggiata al petto dell'uomo più alto, le gambe intrecciate e le braccia di Sherlock avvolte in modo possessivo attorno a sé. Il mento di Sherlock era annidato contro la cima della sua testa e lui stava guardando il soffitto con occhi impastati attraverso i viticci dei capelli scuri che gli erano caduti sul viso.

Non così romantica era la pozza appiccicosa di saliva in cui la sua bocca era premuta sulla pelle di Sherlock, o i punti umidi e sudati dove le mani di Sherlock premevano contro la sua schiena. Tuttavia il sorriso di John si spalancò e si domandò con esattezza fino a quanto tardi avevano dormito.

"Sono appena passate le 9." Il baritono rimbombante di Sherlock gli solleticò i capelli sulla testa mentre lui cominciava ad allentare delicatamente la presa.

"Non voglio nemmeno sapere come l'hai dedotto." John si districò dalle lenzuola e da Sherlock allo stesso tempo e si sdraiò sul letto, "Pensi che abbiamo perso la colazione?"

Sherlock rise disinvolto, alzandosi dalla parte opposta del letto. "Incarni davvero la Gerarchia dei bisogni di Maslo, John. Ti rende felice in modo deliziosamente semplice."

John inarcò un sopracciglio verso Sherlock, ricordò in modo vago l'argomento dalla scuola ma, per prendere in prestito uno dei termini preferiti di Sherlock, probabilmente l’aveva ‘cancellato’... sempre che in primo luogo fosse mai penetrato.

"Ho fame, posso respirare?" chiarì Sherlock. "Una volta finito con l'essenziale, passi alla sicurezza e alla realizzazione di te stesso. Ho scoperto che, fintanto che gli fornisco marmellata e tè, il mio blogger è straordinariamente contento."

"Dopo la scorsa notte all'elenco potrebbe aggiungersi un altro elemento essenziale. Ti sei piuttosto superato."

Sherlock sbuffò, "Be’, hai fatto una risatina a metà strada. Non potevo non raccogliere la sfida." Si guardò intorno nella stanza, in apparenza in cerca di qualcosa prima che la realizzazione lo portasse ad arrestarsi.

"Cerchi qualcosa?"

"No," disse Sherlock, un po’ confuso.

"Ti sei appena reso conto che i tuoi vestiti sono nell'altra stanza, vero?" John stiracchiò i muscoli stanchi e guardò ammirato il suo nuovo amante.

"Forse," rispose Sherlock lentamente.

"Prendi il mio accappatoio. Io farò un salto in doccia e tu potrai portarlo indietro quando sarai vestito. Ma affrettati. Voglio brindare."

"E quello che vuoi... devi avere." Sherlock si strinse addosso l’accappatoio e infilò in fretta la porta.

**Mezz'ora dopo**

"Oh, mi dispiace, signor Holmes, quasi dimenticavo, è arrivato per lei stamattina col corriere." Lady Castorbridge passò un piccolo pacco sul tavolo.

Sherlock riconobbe immediatamente il caratteristico scarabocchio corsivo di suo fratello e mise da parte il pacco senza aprirlo, concentrandosi sul guardare John impilare una quantità improbabile di marmellata su un pezzo di pane tostato e quindi tentare di trasferire in bocca la combinazione risultante. Soffocando il suo sorriso dietro una tazza da tè, Sherlock scelse invece il suo terzo danese dal vassoio della pasticceria mattutina.

"Mi dispiace che sia tornata la pioggia," disse tristemente Lady Castorbridge, “Ma oserei dire che troverete qualcosa per divertirvi per conto vostro."

Il Lord alzò gli occhi su sua moglie, incombendo accigliato sul giornale, ma non disse nulla. Il suo umore stava diventando sempre più ostile e se davvero aveva avuto notizie delle attività della notte precedente, Sherlock non ne era sorpreso. Era chiaramente avverso alle relazioni omosessuali e per quanto potesse preferire rimanere nell'ignoranza, la sua scelta di ricattare persone potenti per le loro preferenze sessuali faceva sì che la realtà gli venisse sbattuta in faccia con sfortunata regolarità. Era chiaro che trovava profondamente sgradevole l'evidenza di tali attività.

"Oh, oserei dirlo, Lady Castorbridge. John ha più che abbastanza roba da scrivere per recuperare il ritardo e io non ho potuto fare a meno di notare il suo giardino di erbe aromatiche nella serra. Mi chiedevo se potevo chiedere il suo permesso per fare un giro."

Lei brillò praticamente d’orgoglio. "Oh, ne sarei felice, signor Holmes. La mia unica richiesta è che strappi le erbacce mentre passeggia."

"Sarà mio piacere, mia cara. Mio assoluto piacere."

**Mezz'ora dopo**

John stanò Sherlock mentre sedeva tranquillamente su una panchina nella serra.

"Ho pensato che avresti voluto che ti seguissi. Avevo ragione?" John venne ad unirsi a lui sul sedile di pietra.

"Abbastanza corretto. Mycroft ci ha inviato un regalo." Sherlock sollevò una distinta chiave USB nera con un minuscolo simbolo simile a una saracinesca sormontata da una corona*. "Sebbene _regalo_ possa essere fuorviante. Il mistero dei corpi nel fiume è stato risolto. Sembra che le vittime avessero fatto una copia di alcune prove cruciali quando sono andate via. Mycroft crede che Lord Castorbridge, nel suo... entusiasmo per recuperarle, abbia deciso di prendere in mano la situazione. Questo è un duplicato esatto della chiave che era in possesso degli uomini, e dato che Lord Castorbridge ha quasi di certo distrutto l'originale, dobbiamo recuperare la copia che ha preso dai morti."

"Ma non sappiamo dove sia!" esclamò John, frustrato.

"A dire il vero," Sherlock sorrise maliziosamente, "Lo sappiamo. È intorno al collo di sua Signoria, l'ho vista ieri durante la caccia."

"Ma come possiamo riaverla?"

"Provocherò una rissa."

"Oh… Va bene."

**Due ore dopo**

Sherlock fece una deviazione verso il Lord della tenuta mentre percorreva il corridoio verso di loro. Coinvolgendo John in una frettolosa conversazione sul valore della consolida come trattamento per le ustioni, continuò ad avanzare in fretta finché non sbatté con forza contro la spalla dell'uomo in arrivo.

"Oh. Mi spiace," blaterò Sherlock. "Be’, ovviamente non proprio. Un uomo attraente come lei, signore, sarei un imbecille a non volerla toccare." Le sue parole ruscellarono fuori mentre posava un palmo sul petto di un Lord della tenuta sempre più furibondo. "Forse lei e io potremmo..."

"Levami di dosso quelle sudicie mani, frocio." Lord Castorbridge spinse indietro Sherlock con forza, prima di pulirsi la mano sui pantaloni come se toccarlo gli avesse lasciato in qualche modo una macchia sulla pelle.

"Mi scusi?" A quel termine la voce di Sherlock divenne oltraggiata. "Come mi ha chiamato... signore?"

"Mi hai sentito..."

La voce di Sherlock si abbassò, il tono gelido e tagliente, "Non ne sono sicuro... forse le piacerebbe ripeterlo."

Lord Castorbridge fece un passo avanti, praticamente tremando di rabbia, chiaramente felice di avere infine la possibilità di esprimere a voce alta i pensieri odiosi che aveva tenuto imbottigliati per giorni. "Ho detto... sei un sudicio... succhiacazzi... frocio. Triste e inutile caricatura di un uomo."

"Abbastanza uomo da metterla al tappeto," Sherlock lo fissò negli occhi senza batter ciglio, “... _SIGNORE_."

Sua Signoria scoppiò in una risata malata e derisoria, "Oh davvero? Bisognerebbe metterlo alla prova."

"Oh... _più_ che felice," sorrise Sherlock. "Dica dove e quando."

"La palestra, tra un'ora. Anche se suppongo che combatterai nel modo in cui fai tutto il resto... sporco."

Si voltò e si allontanò prima che Sherlock potesse rispondere, cosa che a lui andava alla perfezione. Adescare quell'uomo sgradevole era esattamente il suo piano. Rivolgendosi a John, Sherlock sorrise vivacemente e sussurrò: "Immagino sia meglio che vada a cambiarmi."

John chiuse la bocca che era rimasta ancora aperta per la sorpresa e seguì di nuovo giù nella hall l’alto e dinoccolato detective.

**Un'ora dopo**

"Semplicemente non puoi. Lo proibisco, il signor Holmes è nostro ospite, Peter!" Lady Castorbridge stava per piangere.

"Sta’ zitta, Madeleine. Restane fuori," sputò lui in risposta.

Lei si precipitò fuori dalla stanza, il labbro tremante per lo sgomento.

Assistendo da un lato della palestra, John parlò piano mentre guardava Sherlock riscaldarsi. "Ne sei sicuro?"

"Certo, rimarrai sorpreso da quel che t’insegnano in alcune delle scuole migliori. Sta’ pronto a fare lo scambio, non avrai molto tempo."

"Sarò pronto. Quando arriverà Mycroft?"

"Non ci vorrà molto. Una volta terminata questa lotta, sospetto piuttosto che saranno felici di vederci di schiena mentre ci allontaniamo. Pronto?"

John annuì a disagio. C’erano molte cose che potevano andare storte in uno scontro a mani nude. Un colpo azzeccato, una caduta sbagliata e gli uomini potevano essere paralizzati, persino uccisi. I sensi medici di John formicolavano ed erano in allerta.

Sherlock si avvicinò al centro della stanza. Disinvoltamente ritto a piedi nudi, in pantaloni della tuta e maglietta, sembrava più giovane e a suo agio del solito, eppure John sapeva che era completamente concentrato mentre aspettava l'inizio della lotta.

Peter Castorbridge si fece avanti e fece scrocchiare le nocche. Sherlock lo considerò come il tentativo di spavalderia che senza dubbio era.

Mentre si giravano adagio intorno, Sherlock tirò consapevolmente altra aria nei polmoni, sentendo l'accumulo di adrenalina che acuiva le sue reazioni, la sua visione. Fece un passo indietro, preparandosi mentre Lord Castorbridge si precipitava in avanti, usando lo slancio in arrivo per far fare all'uomo una giravolta mentre passava. Con un ruggito di frustrazione lui tornò indietro e si avventò di nuovo. Il pugno di Sherlock entrò in contatto con il suo stomaco, strappando un interessante quanto soddisfacente suono sibilante dall'uomo colpito. Recuperando in fretta, lui si allontanò e si raddrizzò, la rabbia evidente sul viso. Più cauto, sostò un attimo, girando poi di nuovo in cerchio, misurando Sherlock con più attenzione. Era inaccettabile, pensò Sherlock, aveva bisogno di averlo arrabbiato e sbilanciato. Lo adescò sottilmente, rilassando un po’ le ginocchia e spostando gli occhi di lato come se non prestasse abbastanza attenzione. Questa era tutta la tentazione di cui il suo avversario aveva bisogno. Abbassando un po’ la testa, gli corse di nuovo addosso e Sherlock approfittò dell’occasione che si presentava.

Afferrando il braccio teso del Lord mentre si precipitava in avanti, fece un passo di lato e sollevò e ruotò, percependo e udendo lo schiocco disgustoso e scricchiolante mentre gli lussava la spalla. In un altro luogo e in un altro momento, avrebbe potuto concedersi un attimo di compassione per il dolore che aveva appena inflitto, ma data la natura dell'uomo che si accartocciava sul pavimento contorcendosi e urlando, trovava difficile raggranellare molto rimorso.

Cogliendo l’imbeccata, John corse avanti, borbottando banalità e affannandosi attorno all'uomo caduto. Mentre la moglie di Lord Castorbridge si precipitava nella stanza, John sfilò la chiave USB dal collo dell'uomo e la sostituì con quella fornita da Mycroft, mascherando il movimento con il pretesto di sistemargli una fascia improvvisata attorno al collo.

Allontanandosi, John lasciò a Madeline Castorbridge lo spazio per inginocchiarsi al fianco di suo marito. "Oh, mio caro, cosa è successo? Qualcuno chiami un dottore, non vedete che è ferito?"

"Si è slogato la spalla. Terribile incidente," disse John. "Vado a chiamare un'ambulanza". Fece un cenno a Sherlock, indicando che dovevano partire il più presto possibile.

"Ben fatto, John," mormorò Sherlock mentre si dirigevano in fondo al corridoio.

John si accigliò, "Non sembrare così contento, si è fatto molto male, Sherlock."

"Devo ricordarti che ha ucciso due uomini."

John rallentò e poi si fermò prima di rivolgersi a Sherlock, "È una giusta considerazione," ammise. "Lo ha fatto, no?"

"Per lo meno, ha ordinato la loro morte. Direi che gli spettava un po’ di dolore."

"Dovremmo comunque chiamare un'ambulanza."

Sherlock sorrise mentre estraeva il suo cellulare. "Certo. Non sono un sociopatico."

John cercò di reprimere le risatine mentre si dirigevano verso la porta d'ingresso mentre la berlina nera di Mycroft si accostava, e fallì completamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NdT** : il simbolo sulla chiave USB che Mycroft invia è quello dello stemma del Parlamento britannico


	7. E così a letto.... di nuovo

Sherlock era ragionevolmente sicuro di non essere mai stato così felice di chiudere dietro di sé la porta del 221B come quando aveva mollato i bagagli scaricati da Mycroft e l'aveva serrata.

Si sentiva come se la sua pelle fosse troppo sottile, tesa fin quasi a strapparsi sulle ossa. Ora che i rischi degli ultimi giorni erano finiti, l'accumulo di adrenalina si stava allontanando lasciando dietro di sé strane contrazioni, dolori e un bisogno quasi incontrollabile di sbadigliare. I suoi denti davano la sensazione di essere troppo stretti; per caso era possibile, per qualcuno, avere i denti troppo stretti?

John fece una rapida deviazione al piano di sopra per lasciare la sua sacca prima di rientrare dalla porta della cucina per accendere il bollitore e tirare giù due tazze dall'armadietto.

Sherlock guardò la sua poltrona prima di scegliere invece di sdraiarsi sul divano, tirando su una coperta per avvolgersi mentre si sistemava.

"Non andare a dormire lì, sai che te ne pentirai la mattina."

Sherlock ridacchiò stancamente, "Solo per un po’, sono ancora troppo agitato per addormentarmi."

John annuì mentre si avvicinava portando due tazze. "Solleva le gambe."

Obbediente, Sherlock si piegò in vita, sollevando le gambe come il Tower Bridge e riposizionandole in grembo a John una volta che il tè fu al sicuro sul tavolino.

“Dio, è bello essere a casa. Finalmente posso grattarmi il naso senza pensare di avere un pubblico in agguato dietro lo specchio del camino.” John si rilassò sul cuoio morbido.

"Non è al primo posto nella mia lista di cose da fare, ma sì, colgo il punto." Sherlock ridacchiò, rilassandosi mentre John gli sollevava un piede e iniziava a massaggiarne via la tensione. "È bello... continua."

Il silenzio si stabilì attorno ai due uomini. Le mani di John lavoravano con costanza sui piedi e le caviglie di Sherlock in uno strano modo che sembrava sia clinicamente terapeutico che incredibilmente intimo, eppure… Ora che erano tornati a casa, Sherlock non era sicuro di come i cambiamenti avvenuti nei loro rapporti nei giorni passati si sarebbero tradotti in Baker Street. L'ambiente surreale e vagamente ultraterreno della tenuta non aveva molto a che fare con la loro vita quotidiana ed era del tutto possibile che, come una vacanza estiva quando dormivi fino a tardi e mangiavi male, l'illusione sarebbe scomparsa al ritorno alla vita normale.

Le mani di John fermarono il loro movimento sulle caviglie di Sherlock e quando lui lo guardò, vide la testa di John che ricadeva dolcemente contro il divano, gli occhi chiusi.

"John...” Sherlock gli diede una gomitata. "John, vai a letto."

“Mmmh?” arrivò la risposta intontita.

“Sei stanco morto. Vai a letto," suggerì piano Sherlock.

“Mmmh.” Gli occhi di John si aprirono lentamente mentre annuiva, “Sì, hai ragione. Scusa."

"Per cosa?"

John girò gli occhi stanchi verso il lato del divano di Sherlock e poi verso la sua camera da letto. "Be’... abbiamo affari in sospeso, io e te."

Sherlock arrossì e sorrise, _quindi... non un'illusione_ , "Può aspettare. Abbiamo aspettato così tanto."

John si alzò dal divano prima di chinarsi per posare un bacio dolce sulle labbra di Sherlock. "Sì, possiamo, ma non troppo a lungo, ok?"

Dalla reazione nei suoi pantaloni, l'erezione di Sherlock pensava che ‘non troppo a lungo’ doveva significare ‘il più presto possibile’, ma invece sorrise contro le labbra di John prima di guardare il suo coinquilino allontanarsi, dirigendosi verso le scale.

Sistemandosi sotto la coperta, Sherlock decise di aspettare ancora un po’ prima dirigersi anche lui verso la sua stanza in fondo al corridoio.

@@@

Sherlock si svegliò in una stanza buia. "Le tre di mattina," pensò. Considerò per un momento di iniziare un nuovo esperimento in cucina, optò invece per una doccia lunga e approfondita prima di salire piano le scale fino alla camera di John.

Spalancò silenziosamente la porta e guardò il suo coinquilino mentre un dolce russare pervadeva la stanza buia. La testa di John era affondata nel cuscino, con i corti capelli biondo cenere che si confondevano con la federa chiara. Per un momento, Sherlock prese in considerazione l'idea di lasciarlo riposare, di chiudere la porta e di tornare a letto, ma vinse l'interesse personale, come sempre, e invece entrò e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

John si svegliò quando l'aria fresca gli sfiorò la pelle della schiena nuda. Allungando un braccio dietro di sé per trovare il copriletto, supponendo che fosse scivolato giù, fu invece sorpreso d’incontrare la pelle calda del petto del suo coinquilino mentre scivolava nel letto e gli si avvicinava da dietro.

"Mmmh, hai un buon odore," mormorò assonnato e si spinse all'indietro, annullando l'ultimo spazio tra loro.

Sherlock gli strofinò il naso sulla nuca. "Tu profumi di casa."

John ridacchiò mentre s’inarcava contro l’opulenza di pelle calda premuta contro di sé, "E che odore ha?"

"Tè, toast e olio per pistole, e solo un po’ come una lunga corsa in vicoli bui... La casa profuma di te."

John rotolò sulla schiena per riuscire a raggiungere le labbra di Sherlock. “Strano; per me la casa profuma di miele, lana umida, resina per il violino e solo una punta di salviettine imbevute di alcol... non riesco a immaginare il perché."

"Uno dei misteri insolubili della vita, suppongo." Sherlock cosparse la mascella e il collo di John di dolci baci, assaggiandolo con la lingua mentre passava. "Penso che tu mi piaccia con la barba lunga," aggiunse distrattamente. "La consistenza è... interessante."

“Dimmelo domani, quando sfoggerai un'eruzione cutanea. Allora non mi ringrazierai."

"Spero di ringraziarti per qualcosa di più dell'eruzione cutanea, John." Sherlock mordicchiò un pezzetto di pelle particolarmente interessante sotto il suo orecchio, il che gli guadagnò un ansimo e un contorcersi più vicino.

"Allora dovrò vedere cosa posso fare." John rivendicò un altro bacio prima d’iniziare un percorso lento e deliberato lungo il corpo di Sherlock.

"Mmmmh... Solo noi... nessun altro... così è..." Sherlock fece un respiro irregolare mentre John mordeva dolcemente un capezzolo orgoglioso. "... È _molto_ più bello."

John gettò indietro le coperte e posò il mento sul petto di Sherlock, "Mi dispiace... stavo solo... uhm... pensando... be’... ho pensato...... e mi è passato per la testa che non avrei dovuto." John balbettò le parole mentre Sherlock lo tratteneva con uno sguardo risoluto.

"Non avresti dovuto cosa, John?" chiese Sherlock, roco e rilassato.

"Presumere... non dovrei presumere che tu... uhm," John si schiarì la gola. "Cioè... che sarei stato io a... a... a te." Fece guizzare vagamente gli occhi verso i piedi del letto insieme a un'inclinazione della testa.

La risata serena di Sherlock fece sussultare il mento di John. "Anche dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto nell'ultima settimana, stai ancora cercando di trovare un modo educato per chiedere il mio permesso di... e qui arriviamo al punto centrale... inserire il tuo uccello," Sherlock sollevò un lungo dito pallido e poi fece un anello con l’indice e il pollice dell'altra mano, "nel mio culo." Con un movimento deciso unì le mani in un simbolo autoesplicativo.

John sogghignò, con gli occhi scintillanti in quella poca luce che penetrava nell'oscurità della stanza, "Sì... quello."

Sherlock gli fece scorrere le dita tra i capelli. “Be’, dal momento che l’hai chiesto così cortesemente,” gli occhi di Sherlock brillarono di allegria, “Ne sarei deliziato. Così deliziato, infatti, che..." Sherlock indicò la piccola pila di involucri e tubi sul comodino di John, "... ho portato le mie scorte."

"Bene. Questo va… bene. Quindi... preservativi?”

“Sta a te,” rispose Sherlock. “I nostri test prima del caso erano chiari ed entrambi sappiamo dove abbiamo trascorso le nostre notti mentre eravamo alla tenuta. Ma se li vuoi..."

"No. No… questo è... quindi, niente preservativo."

John sembrò pensieroso e Sherlock smise un momento di passargli una mano tra i capelli per chiedere: “John? Possiamo usarli se vuoi. Non mi dispiace."

"No. È solo... Uh," sbuffò lui, rendendosi conto, "Non credo di aver mai fatto sesso non protetto. È…"

"È cosa?" chiese Sherlock, preoccupato.

John sogghignò ancora e iniziò di nuovo a muoversi lungo il corpo di Sherlock. "È piuttosto eccitante." Mentre la sua testa si abbassava, facendo respiri lunghi e profondi vicino all'ombelico di Sherlock, mormorò, "È davvero fottutamente eccitante, in realtà."

Sherlock ridacchiò basso di gola e s’inarcò contro le mani di John mentre si fermavano e gli afferravano i fianchi. John sapeva dove Sherlock lo desiderava, ma la tentazione di stuzzicare e prolungare il piacere di Sherlock era stata fin troppo ritardata, per quanto lo riguardava, e doveva esserci una penalità aggiuntiva da pagare per averlo svegliato alle quattro del mattino. John voleva disperatamente vedere fino a che punto il controllo di Sherlock poteva essere annullato con uno sforzo concertato.

Sherlock, tuttavia, non era dell'umore giusto per prendere le cose lentamente, agitandosi e contorcendosi sotto le mani di John e inclinando senza parole i fianchi verso il calore che sapeva essere appena fuori portata. Un ringhio rimbombato echeggiò in risposta a una risata ovattata dall'altra parte del letto mentre John sceglieva di ignorare gli incisivi suggerimenti e punteggiava semplicemente la pelle pallida di ogni fianco con baci leggeri, strofinando l’ombra di barba contro la pelle sensibile.

"Vuoi qualcosa?" chiese in tono leggero.

“Avrei pensato che fosse al di là dell'evidenza. Presumo che tu abbia qualche motivo per il tuo palese disprezzo per i miei bisogni?” borbottò Sherlock.

John mugolò contro l’osso dell'anca di Sherlock provocando un'altra contorsione. "Mmmmh," annuì. “Stai per ottenere il massimo beneficio dalla mia formazione universitaria in anatomia. Sarò abbastanza accurato, te lo prometto. Presterò particolare attenzione alla reattività nervosa, ai tempi di reazione e," John fece scorrere un singolo dito su tutta l'erezione di Sherlock, "alla salute sessuale.”

"E come inizia questo controllo... _Dottor_ Watson?" rise Sherlock mentre si sistemava di nuovo sul cuscino.

"Da dove iniziano tutte le cose... con la lettera ‘A’... girati."

Girandosi obbedientemente, Sherlock incrociò le braccia sotto la testa.

"Avrò bisogno di uno di quelli," John indicò i cuscini, "Devo assicurarmi di avere una buona visione del mio campo operatorio," ghignò mentre Sherlock trascinava un cuscino avanzato dalla testa del letto e glielo lanciava.

"Suppongo che ‘A’ sia per..."

"Ano. Sta in un culo davvero magnifico. Potrei fissarlo per ore.”

"E tu l’hai fatto... in numerose occasioni," lo schernì Sherlock.

Questo gli valse uno schiaffetto delicato sulla natica sinistra. "Non permetterti, o salterò le belle lettere". John baciò il punto che aveva schiaffeggiato, e poi continuò a far piovere baci sul resto della carne. “Nessuno merita un culo come questo, penso che gli assegnerò anche la lettera 'B', quindi posso passarci sopra più tempo."

Sherlock ridacchiò. "Non vedo l'ora di arrivare alla 'C'."

"Oh, presupposto sbagliato, sto assegnando io le lettere." John continuò a prodigarsi con attenzione sui muscoli tonici delle natiche di Sherlock, alternando baci con piccoli morsi e leccando sopra e intorno alla pelle. "Contrailo per me."

Seguendo le istruzioni di John, Sherlock strinse i muscoli dei glutei rassodando la pelle.

"Eccoci," fece le fusa John, "Questa è la" C "per il contrarre e ora.... eccole... D per le depressioni di queste due fossette. Devo ammetterlo, le fossette alla base della tua spina dorsale mi fanno un dannato effetto. Guardale!" John fece roteare la lingua a turno in ognuna.

"John..." La voce di Sherlock, sebbene attutita dal cuscino, era bisognosa mentre si contorceva irrequieto sotto le attenzioni di John "Posso girarmi per la ‘E’... Ti prego," aggiunse speranzoso.

John ridacchiò. "Ci sono alternative per la ‘E’... epidermide, ce n’è talmente tanta… non so cosa scegliere. Dai, girati.”

La velocità con cui Sherlock si ribaltò fu quasi infantile, anche se la vista di John passò dalla pelle liscia del culo del suo amante ai peli pubici scuri e a un'erezione entusiasta che erano tutto tranne che quello.

"...’E’ per l'erezione," sussurrò John e poi aggiunse, "che merita una ‘F’ per la fellatio," prima di affondare la bocca sopra la punta.

"Gesù!" Sherlock s’inarcò per la sensazione improvvisa, la sua voce squillante nelle orecchie di John.

_Oh! Ero preoccupato per la "G"... grazie,_ ” pensò John, mentre prendeva Sherlock più a fondo nella bocca.

Se John era stato preoccupato per la capacità di Sherlock di rinunciare al suo controllo e abbandonarsi semplicemente alla sensazione, le sue preoccupazioni furono dissipate. Lontano da occhi indiscreti e nelle mani sicure del suo amico e amante, Sherlock era spudoratamente vocale e audacemente grato di ogni mossa che John faceva. Le sue mani si alternavano tra stringere le lenzuola, i capelli di John e ciò che poteva raggiungere delle sue spalle. Ogni brandello dell'esterno freddo e calmo che Sherlock presentava al mondo durante il giorno era sparito e John aveva invece un uomo che sussultava e si contorceva, completamente abbandonato, ogni gemito, grugnito e piagnucolio del quale stava minacciando di erodere la stretta del suo autocontrollo spietato mentre la sua stessa erezione esigeva cupamente attenzione.

John era stato con molti partner, sia uomini che donne, e pochi avevano capito quanto del piacere di John dipendesse dalla capacità di risposta del suo partner. Che si trattasse di un'autostima traballante, di un bisogno di compiacere o di una natura premurosa, il godimento di John a letto era fondamentalmente radicato nella consapevolezza che il suo partner si stava divertendo. Mentre Sherlock si perdeva nelle sensazioni del suo ‘mezzo di trasporto’, incapace di controllare la litania di parole e suoni che gli si rovesciavano dalle labbra, John sapeva che per quanto prima si fosse sentito vicino a quell'uomo mutevole, questo nuovo aspetto di Sherlock l’avrebbe vincolato a lui per sempre.

John si tirò via dall’uccello di Sherlock. "Fanculo il resto dell'alfabeto," mormorò, con voce aspra e roca.

"Oh, grazie a Dio," piagnucolò Sherlock in risposta. "Ho bisogno di te adesso."

John si affrettò a cercare il tubo di lubrificante che era rimasto intatto sulla coperta e, con mani più tremanti di quello che avrebbe voluto ammettere, se ne versò una pozza nel palmo, scaldandolo mentre faceva scorrere senza fretta il pugno su Sherlock e gli occhieggiava affamato il culo che giaceva appoggiato sul cuscino.

“Non posso credere di averti finalmente qui, sotto le mie mani. Guardati, Sherlock, sei fottutamente stupendo." John fece scorrere le mani sulle sue cosce e lo guardò con soggezione quando si spalancarono lascivamente sotto le sue dita.

"Dio, vuoi deciderti ad andare avanti." Una punta della familiare prepotenza fece capolino, ma tinta di disperazione più che d'irritazione.

John fece scorrere le dita lungo la fessura tra le natiche di Sherlock, sorridendo al sibilo acuto mentre lui si tendeva al tocco, cercando di più. "Avevo intenzione di ridurti a urlare e implorarmi, ma non posso resisterti quando sei così."

"Allora io..." ansimò Sherlock mentre John spingeva la punta di un dito attraverso la pelle increspata in profondità nella fessura, trovandola più allentata del previsto, "Sarò... sempre così... per te, solo per te."

"Mi piace come suona..." ringhiò John, premendo e accarezzando mentre Sherlock si rilassava sotto le sue dita, "Che questo è solo per me."

Sherlock si fermò e aprì gli occhi, serio per un momento, e catturando l'attenzione di John, “Tuo. Per tutto il tempo che mi vorrai."

John si spostò più in alto sul letto per catturare le labbra di Sherlock con le proprie. “Come suona per sempre? Ti voglio per sempre." Mentre diceva quelle parole, il suo dito, scendendo di nuovo lungo il corpo di Sherlock e attorno alla sua gamba piegata, aprì l'apertura sensibile e John inghiottì il profondo gemito di piacere con il suo bacio.

"Ti prego," piagnucolò Sherlock, "Adesso... ti prego. Sono pronto."

"Non lo sei," mormorò John nella sua bocca.

"Lo sono... sotto la doccia, prima..."

John sospirò dolcemente, "Sempre il genio impaziente. Arrogante, anche."

“Sei una...” Sherlock trasse un altro respiro ansimante mentre John aggiungeva con facilità un secondo dito, “scommessa sicura.”

"Dovrei lasciarti qui così." John si staccò dalle labbra di Sherlock e si sedette per un momento sul letto, osservando la pallida distesa di pelle. "Punirti per la presunzione."

Sherlock sogghignò, con gli occhi spalancati per l'eccitazione, ma scintillanti di felicità. "Sappiamo entrambi che non accadrà."

"Dannatamente vero." John ricambiò il sogghigno e sollevò una delle gambe di Sherlock in alto e sopra la propria spalla, trascinandolo leggermente più in giù sul letto. "Ok?"

Sherlock annuì, i suoi occhi lampeggianti si chiusero di nuovo in attesa mentre l’uccello di John gli sfiorava il buco. Spingendosi in avanti di qualche centimetro glacialmente lento, lui si fermò mentre la corona scivolava dentro, spalancando la bocca per boccheggiare. Così stretto, così caldo, John resistette alla disperata voglia di sprofondare nel corpo di Sherlock con una forte spinta. Sentì il colpetto sul fianco mentre Sherlock cercava di alzare l'altra gamba; cogliendo il suggerimento, John la sollevò sopra l'altra spalla ed entrambi gemettero mentre la nuova angolazione lo costringeva più a fondo e la tensione s’intensificava.

"Fermati... puoi... solo... un momento." Le parole spezzate di Sherlock arrestarono all’istante i movimenti di John.

"Stai bene?"

"Sì… sì," riuscì a dire lui debolmente. "Solo... mi serve un secondo o sarà tutto finito," aggiunse imbarazzato, con gli occhi chiusi. "Scusa".

John gli circondò le cosce con le braccia forti che sostenevano il suo peso, “Ti dispiace? Cristo, Sherlock, anch'io sono sulla lama del rasoio. Non lo vedi, quello che mi stai facendo?"

“Non… sta aiutando,” mormorò Sherlock a denti stretti, "Immaginarti... non sta aiutando."

John cercò di non ridere, sapendo che il tremito che ne sarebbe derivato avrebbe solo peggiorato la loro situazione e invece si concentrò sulla respirazione e sul rappresentarsi di Anderson con un vestito. Quello aiutò.

Una mano poggiata sulla sua lo strappò dai suoi pensieri e guardò Sherlock negli occhi, più limpidi e meno in preda al panico, mentre si annuivano l'un l'altro e John si spingeva più a fondo finché sentì il culo di Sherlock appoggiato all'inguine.

"Muoviti... Dio, John... muoviti." La richiesta era piena di tale reverenza e desiderio che John lo prese in parola e si tirò leggermente fuori prima di scivolare dentro con dolcezza. Il loro gemito riecheggiò nella stanza buia mentre il movimento veniva ripetuto.

John capì che l'angolazione era perfetta dal lampo di risposta di Sherlock ogni volta che inclinava i fianchi in avanti. Il respiro affannoso e l’inarcarsi della schiena gli dicevano più delle parole e fu grato per avere qualcosa di diverso dalle sensazioni intorno al suo uccello su cui concentrarsi.

Sherlock si protese ciecamente in su con entrambe le mani e John le afferrò tra le sue. Tirando, Sherlock portò John a giacere a filo contro di lui, le sue gambe piegate verso l'alto in un'improbabile contorsione che per un attimo John temette l’avrebbe lasciato dolorante per giorni. Ma a Sherlock non sembrò importare, o almeno notarlo, quando la nuova posizione catturò la sua erezione tra loro due.

La frizione aggiuntiva fu più di quello che Sherlock potesse sopportare e d'improvviso stava venendo, con i muscoli che si serravano attorno a John prima che avesse la possibilità di dare qualsiasi avvertimento, e la sensazione in più segnò la fine anche per lui, che inondò il suo amante mentre l’orgasmo lo sopraffaceva.

Rimasero ansimanti l'uno contro l'altro finché Sherlock non riuscì ad emettere una debole risata: "Oops..."

John aveva sentito Sherlock usare un sacco di parole, il vocabolario di quell’uomo era enorme, ma questa era nuova. "Oops?"

"Cambio di posizione... Probabilmente un errore... Oops."

John ridacchiò e tracciò un sentiero di baci lungo la mascella di Sherlock fino alla bocca. "A me è sembrato che funzionasse."

"L’ho notato…" Strinse John contro di sé con braccia indebolite. "... Non c’è nient’altro da fare, allora..."

“Hmmm?”

"Dovremo riprovarci."

"E ancora... e ancora." John appoggiò la testa sul petto di Sherlock.

"E ancora."

Fine


End file.
